Surname: Death Reaper!
by XDanny7
Summary: What would've happened Naruto met the Shinigami? The best thing did, being granted the ultimate defense bloodline in the whole Shinobi world! Watch as Naruto masters four bloodlines, will he grow up to choose the light path? Or will he succumb into the dark path.. Full Summary Inside. NarutoxHarem! Grey and cunning Naruto. Has multiple Cross-over abilities/characters.
1. Why Me?

**Story by XDanny7**

◄**Surname: Death Reaper!**►

◄**Chapter One**►

◄**Why me?** ►

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Summary: **Naruto, being thrown out of his home seeks out a second chance of a new life without limits in a new home, Kirigakure no Sato.

NarutoxMeixHarem! Semi-Godlike Naruto with Multiple Bloodlines. Grey and cunning Naruto. Slightly nicer Kyuubi.

**Note: **There will be three bloodlines he owns, two by nature (From his parents) and one granted from the all mighty Shinigami. Even with those bloodlines, he won't be all godlike beating everyone.. More like he needs to train them so that he can beat his foes. Now that that's over, let's go!

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha; Streets<strong>

It was no later than 9 pm where the prosperous land of Konoha's people were already going to their homes while some store owners continued their night shift. However other people had other "goals" as they call it to get rid of a certain Jinchuriki.. Currently, that mob consisted of 21 villagers, four Jounins and two Anbu who all lost a family member during the Kyuubi attack. They were on the doorstep of the poor boy they were about to beat up and hopefully throw out of the village.

"DEMON! GET OUT OF THE VILLAGE YOU FUCKER! WE DON'T WANT YOU HERE!" were all the different chants of the mob who were breaking the door.

"Why.. Why me? What have I've done.." said boy wondered out loud in his same miserable voice. He was only 8 years old, with sun-kissed blonde hair, cerulean eyes that were hollow, fairly light skin and three wisker marks on each cheek going perfectly horizontal. This boy was called Naruto Uzumaki, the container of the Great Kyuubi no Kitsune. He was crying silently asking himself many questions from Why was he called Demon to What did he do to all those people he had "supposedly" attacked. It was no sooner when the massive mob came in through the now broken door and started beating Naruto with bats, fire torches and forks while cursing at him.

"Why.." was all he said before blacking out.

* * *

><p><strong>Mindscape<strong>

Just then he awoke in a sewer-like tunnel with pipes going on it's side and the floor was filled with a foot deep lake. He stood up and looked around and found an opening to some other room, deciding to go towards it. Naruto entered finding iron bars like in a jail and behind those bars were massive red eyes with slits going vertically across it along with a head splitting grin that had sharp teeth.

**"So ningen, what's the pleasure of meeting me now?" **it growled, only to have Naruto widen his eyes as it all started to make sense.. "So they called me demon for what I have inside myself?" he began talking to himself quietly, ignoring the beast's question. But the Kyuubi caught what he said, whose face turned serious.

**"Who called you a demon?" **the Kyuubi questioned him while growling slightly quiet, but didn't receive a response. He then took a look at Naruto's face to find hollow eyes, filled with no emotion at all, just staring at the ground (Water in this case). The Kyuubi then growled at his ignorance and just accessed his memories. No less than two minutes he then became angry at all the villagers' acts towards Naruto.

**"All that because of me? THEY. WILL. DIE!" **Kyuubi roared in pure anger. One thing was to hate the poor boy for what it held inside but to beat him up and try to murder him on a daily basis was over the line!

"Leave them be, they'll have a reason to actually try to execute me or exile me from the village," Naruto spoke in a low voice, miserable at the thoughts of what might happen. "However I have a plan that might benefit the both of us." Now this made the Kyuubi perk up from the interest.

**"What sort of plan, kit?" **Kyuubi questioned, slightly surprising Naruto at his new nickname (From Human to Kit). The truth was, he had already planned this ahead and pretty impressive at the same time.

"Before I'm actually even banished, I'll try and make it look as if the villagers threw me out and then killed off. I'll leave traces of my "death" along the way so that we don't get hunted down by the council. This however can backfire if the villagers that are currently are beating me get killed by the Sandaime beforehand," he explained. Kyuubi had to admit that it was pretty ingenious.

**"Well planned, though I would like to know how this'll benefit me," **it said.

"I was getting to that.." Naruto coughed as he continued, "As for your part, I've recently broken into the Hokage's cabinet to find something that might hunt our asses down later on if we're not careful.. It's an organization called Akatsuki consisting of 10 S-Class missing-nin each with trademark abilities. Their so called goal is to capture all the Bijuu's and join them to make the Legendary Juubi. Now onto the benefits.. If you let me use your chakra at any point of my need, I would be able to harness it, thus making us live longer.. And before you retort, let me ask your if you want to die early so that your "Great" title of yours sinks into the mud?" he asked. Kyuubi thought this over and simply shook his head with slight disdain at the thought of sharing it's power.

**"Very well.. It irks me to share my power but I'd rather keep my pride," **Kyuubi just muttered. "However, if you humiliate us during a fight.." he said in an unfinished threat making it clear that it will be consequently.

"Yes I know, so I take it's a deal?" Naruto inquired as he held out a hand.

**"Deal," **Kyuubi responded as he took the hand with his paw and shook it. Just then, the newly created mindscape started to fade into white.

"Guess the plan starts now," Naruto spoke.

**"Indeed."**

* * *

><p><strong>Outside of Konoha; Forest<strong>

"All succeeded, yet I didn't expect the villagers to actually throw me out themselves.." Naruto said to himself. 'Neither did I,' a voice came to his head startling Naruto, who was looking around to find the voice.

A sigh came, 'It's just me, I created a mental link so that you wouldn't have to be angry to speak to me.' the newly named voice came out to be Kyuubi.

"Oh," Naruto shook his head, and just started examining the area he was in. It wasn't that special really, a small clearing in which he was in, surrounded by a forest and a few bushes.. Just then something moved in one of the bushes he was looking at and out came a steel cold spear that pierced through his chest, knocking Naruto off his feet a couple feet away. Widening his eyes in surprise, he again started to black out, but this time he was really going to die.

"I told you we should've chopped his head off, but nooo.." a villager complained to another as a group of them came out the bushes.

"Shut up. At least we killed the demon!" the other villager retorted as he began to cheer the death of Naruto, but was cut short until black flames surrounded Naruto's body harmlessly and began to heal him. Then the pressure dropped to insane levels where the villagers began choking on the floor, grasping for air.

**"INSOLENT FOOLS! YOU DISGUST ME FOR TRYING TO MURDER THIS POOR BOY, NO LESS A JINCHURIKI!" **a malevolent and booming voice was heard. Black flames from the ones that were surrouding Naruto suddenly shot up in the air.. forming some kind of being. The villagers widened their eyes as they began to remember this being as the.. Shinigami, the same one that had taken the soul of their Yondaime Hokage the day the Kyuubi attacked.

"T-t-the Sh-nigami!" some random villager cried as he tried in desperation to run away. A grin appeared on the Shinigami's face as it came down upon them taking their souls.. 10, 20, 30 villagers dropped souless until 8 were left. They were scared shitless to even move now, and it was a possibility that they might stay like that forever. The Shinigami paid no attention to them as they were a lost cause, and faded into existance.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Place<strong>

Naruto had woken up in a pure yellowish white landscape, and knew that this wasn't his own mindscape as it would be a sewer-like one.

"So this is death, huh?" he spoke to no one in particular as he began to stand up. He simply sighed, 'Well there goes my plan-' his thoughts were interrupted by an unnatural force of massive vile chakra splashed upon him as it took form..

**"Greetings mortal." **a giant black ghost-like being greeted. It had long white hair and a wide mouth holding a small katana just beneath where would be a chin holding a kodaichi. It's eyes were purely red with tints of purple and had white horns on top of it's head. This being was no one else than the Shinigami itself.

"What may I owe the pleasure of meeting you Shinigami-sama?" Naruto questioned as politely as possible, with slight hint of tense, as he didn't want his soul to be ripped off too early. The Shinigami just chuckled as he noticed Naruto tensing before him (An idiom, not actually literal).

**"Don't want to die just yet?" **it asked Naruto who just replied, "And I don't think you'll be giving me a second chance will you?" The Shinigami just chucked again before turning dead serious making Naruto pale, thinking it was over for him.

**"Naruto Uzumaki, I have seen your life for quite the while now and I'm disgusted of the villagers' acts towards their savior, who holds the Kyuubi. It displeases me to say the least, but you're not ready to go to Hell just yet," **The Shinigami stopped for a moment and then continued.

**"However you're not leaving without a small gift from me to protect yourself." **it said before placing it's palm over his head. It began glowing black and consumed Naruto once again in Black flames. Shortly after, the flames vanished almost instantly and left Naruto plainly the same. Naruto raised an eyebrow asking what just happened, making the Shinigami chuckle in amusement.

"**Pump chakra around your body while imagining a black cloak." **Naruto just followed the instructions and suddenly he felt a cloak appear around him, being black of course, that had a fiery effect with a slight appearance of gray in the cloak's shadows.

"**This is the Death Reaper Cloak in case you're wondering, and it has quite a few special abilities." ** The Shinigami explained, continuing, **"One of them is similarly like a Space Time Ninjutsu, it has the ability to allow any sort of thing, being human, jutsus, anything through your body as long as it's covered with the cloak. This ability however has a downside in which if you want to interact with anything, the Space Time Ninjutsu ability will be disabled until you decide not to interact anymore." **It said. Naruto was left appalled of his new Bloodline abilities. Before he could speak to say his gratitude, the Shinigami raised a hand and continued speaking.

"**I forgot to mention your Bloodline has 3 different modes. One being the Death Reaper one, another one is called Absorption mode in which it can absorb any chakra,** **regardless of any shape or nature transformation, and dispersing it within one's body by spinning the chakra within one's body in the opposite direction. As a result, this technique can absorb any ninjutsu based technique, regardless of power, without harming the user. Additionally, it can add 50 percent of the chakra used in the technique into the user thus making it a useful cloak mode. The other mode is called Elemental Dispersion mode. Using any elemental chakra, you can pump it into the cloak while being in the mode can surround you in the type of element you chose without being harmed if it were to be fire or lightning. While using elemental chakra, it can take off 25 percent of chakra usage if you're using any Jutsu relating to the element you're surrounded in. It can also damage any foe you encounter if you're surrounded in any type of offensive element. And that's all the modes and abilities your new Bloodline has." **The Shinigami finished proudly as he was such a genius to invent such Bloodline (In his own thoughts). Naruto however was flabbergasted to be the first to own an amazing bloodline, which was granted by the Shinigami itself! He was lost for words, where his face also displayed such description.

The Shinigami chuckled when he saw his face, **"No need to say thanks, for most part, I wish you good luck with your life as it is hard to come around as a Jinchuriki. Hopefully you can change that, as I believe you can.. farewell!" **it said before fading into nothing, leaving Naruto still appalled. 'Thank you Shinigami-sama.'

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger? Nah, it's called ending the story xD! Hopefully this completely new rewrite will be better than my first story. By the way, this "new story" will still follow Naruto's Bloodline's time frame, yet it's completely different. So, Ja-ne!<p>

*POOF* -XDanny7


	2. Departure!

**Story by XDanny7**

◄**Surname: Death Reaper!**►

◄**Chapter Two**►

◄**Departure!**►

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Also: **Part credit to G3rMan for a small story plot I will USE for this story. Thank you :)**

**Regarding Naruto's new bloodline:** The modes have to be used separately to avoid a super-powered bloodline, and the distinction between them will be described in this chapter. Also, the bloodline can't be always on, as it will cause Naruto chakra exhaustion. In other words until his chakra control gets better, he will be able to keep it on more time but not 24/7.

**Note:** There is two polls in my profile for two additional women in the harem for Naruto! :D The women will either be: Samui Nii (Adoptive sister of Yugito Nii), Koyuki Kazehana (Yuuki Fujikaze), Konan, Karin, Shizuka(Anime filler girl, search her up), Mikoto Uchiha (Sasuke's mom) or Fuuka (Anime filler girl, so search her up as well). The official harem is Mei Terumi, Yugito Nii, and Kasuga Mochi (Original Character in my profile).

The other poll is the type of Bloodline limit he will get from his father's side, and his mother's side is already chosen by me, so sorry :)

**BY THE WAY:** Grey Naruto means he's sorta sadistic, evilish with people he hates with a passion, yet he's still sane and normal most of the time he isn't eternally pissed.

Let's continue with the story :)

* * *

><p><strong><em>..Previously on Chapter One..<em>**

_"__**I forgot to mention your Bloodline has 3 different modes. One being the Death Reaper one, another one is called Absorption mode in which it can absorb any chakra,**__**regardless of any shape or nature transformation, and dispersing it within one's body by spinning the chakra within one's body in the opposite direction. As a result, this technique can absorb any ninjutsu based technique, regardless of power, without harming the user. Additionally, it can add 50 percent of the chakra used in the technique into the user thus making it a useful cloak mode. The other mode is called Elemental Dispersion mode. Using any elemental chakra, you can pump it into the cloak while being in the mode can surround you in the type of element you chose without being harmed if it were to be fire or lightning. While using elemental chakra, it can take off 25 percent of chakra usage if you're using any Jutsu relating to the element you're surrounded in. It can also damage any foe you encounter if you're surrounded in any type of offensive element. And that's all the modes and abilities your new Bloodline has." **__The Shinigami finished proudly as he was such a genius to invent such Bloodline (In his own thoughts). Naruto however was flabbergasted to be the first to own an amazing bloodline, which was granted by the Shinigami itself! He was lost for words, where his face also displayed such description._

_The Shinigami chuckled when he saw his face, __**"No need to say thanks, for most part, I wish you good luck with your life as it is hard to come around as a Jinchuriki. Hopefully you can change that, as I believe you can.. farewell!" **__it said before fading into nothing, leaving Naruto still appalled. _

_'Thank you Shinigami-sama.'_

_**..Continuing with Chapter Two..  
><strong>_

**Outside of Konoha; Forest**

Naruto had just gone out of the unknown white place he was in just a moment ago with the Shinigami. Deciding to stop for a moment to see the remaining villagers that the Shinigami left alive, he turned on his bloodline (**A/N: **He still doesn't have a name for it, so we'll stick with Bloodline.), going into the Death Reaper mode. Said villagers looked at him warily as if he were to do something, tensing up at the thought. Naruto however grinned viciously adding up to the effect. Even so, one villager got the courage of grabbing his war-axe while standing up.

"So the villager has the courage, huh?" Naruto mocked in a maniacal grin. The remaining villagers that were still on the floor shivered, even some fainted from such scene. "SHUT UP YOU DEMON! NOW DIE!" the villager shouted as he began running towards Naruto, holding his war-axe with both hands and before reaching him, he rose his axe and swung in right into his shoulder, smirking as he thought he got him. Having closed his eyes hoping to obtain a scream from Naruto.. yet it never came. He opened his eyes and saw that his axe was "supposedly" cleaved onto Naruto's shoulder, and even though it was "all the way" into his flesh, Naruto never let out a scream or yell in agony. He looked up into his face to still find the maniacal grin and literally broke down in fear from such stare. Naruto grabbed his wrist and twisted it while crushing it with massive force (**A/N:** For civilians, genin are still super strong). The villager cried out in imense agony as he never felt such malevolence from the same child they believed to fake cry. Now he settled thinking it was just an act to kill them all.

"I KNEW YOU W-AHHH!- WOULD KILL US! YOU DA-M-MNED MONSTER, J-UST DIE!" the villager finally shouted, still in agony. Naruto's expression remained the same, finally giving a push into the wrist he was holding, thus breaking his arm completely. Misery shouts of pain were heard through out Konoha, though it didn't satisfy Naruto yet. "Heh.. You know, this is the same pain you gave me every day constantly, regardless of what I said or the Hokage did to stop you villagers. However, now I shall give.. every.. OUNCE.. BACK!" Naruto suddenly applied more force and then what came next was displeasing to many. He had actually pulled his hand apart from his arm, which then sprayed Naruto's face with blood as well the ground. Naruto grinned and simply turned around walking towards Konoha's massive walls, not caring if the villager was about to die from immense bloodloss. Having trained in his 7th year, he learned the basics to chakra control, and was able to perform Tree Walking and Water walking. Just as he reached the wall, he then started going upwards and jumped above it.

"Well, all I need to do is grab some items from the apartament and then we're ready to go." Naruto spoke to no one in particular. Deactivating his bloodline, he started jumping towards his apartment. Once he got there, he started looking around and took out his secret scrolls which he had taken from the library a year go which contained a few D-ranked elemental jutsus and the basics of Chakra Control. He also pulled out a box of 10 kunai and 15 shirunken and a small stash of 2000 yen he had saved up from his monthly allowance from the Hokage. Packing it all up onto a medium sized scroll for carrying, he took off his orange monstrosity and pulled out a new pack of clothes way back into the closet. Suiting up, he now had a black tank shirt with a ANBU breastplate and two medium sized red wristbands that would be useful later on. His lowerbody consisted of blue and black camo pants with ANBU-like shin guards and black shinobi sandals. To top it off, he got a cloak that looked almost the same as of his Bloodline's, which would convert into his Bloodline's one when he did activate it. Sighing in relief, he exited out of his apartament and left it open, not even caring about it now that he would be gone. He started walking to the Hokage's tower to find out his long-craved desire to find out the secret of who were his parents. Along the way, villagers shot him looks of disgust and hatred, to which he ignored. In 15 minutes, he was soon arrived at the west side of the tower to avoid suspicion.

**'You know kit, you can use your bloodline to walk through almost anything at your will. Though, I just ran a quick preview of what it would happen in your mindscape and apparently, it drains your chakra slightly quicker if you do walk through thick/****large items or structures.' **the Kyuubi spoke into his mind. Naruto then revised a plan to infiltrate the tower, and in 4 minutes flat, he was ready to go. Naruto turned on his bloodline into the Death Reaper Cloak and then ran towards the wall and surprisingly, he went through like if it wasn't there, but he did feel a small chakra drain from his newly tested out stunt. He widened his eyes as this could result pretty useful in many occasions including combat. Naruto sensed a shinobi walking towards the corridor he was in and quickly got into another wall, feeling a slight faster rate of chakra usage, but shook it off as he had almost unlimited supply of it. As the shinobi walked passed him, he took note that while being inside structures of any kind in his cloak, he couldn't be detected at all, by the standard ninja of course. Once said ninja was gone, he widened his eyes as he never noticed he could see the structure of the tower, meaning he could see every room. Naruto located the Hokage's top secret vault behind the Fourth Hokage's portrait and jumped in between walls to get towards it. Taking precautions, he made sure no one was around and luckily, the Hokage was currently taking a walk in the town so it was indeed a perfect moment. Naruto then gently took off the portrait to not leave any marks and found a wall.

Shaking his head, he noticed it was being applied by a hidden Fuinjutsu which was found as a "small" black dot. Naruto pumped a small stream of chakra and pushed it against the seemingly normal black dot which then quickly displayed the Fuinjutsu. It was deciphered to be a wall distortion seal to hide certain things. Naruto however cut his finger tip with his teeth and spread it across his hand forming a swirl with small kanji markings on it's 4 sides (North, east, south and west). This was followed by a quick press of his hand while doing a release hand sign using his right hand. The fuinjutsu was then fading in a fashion starting in the middle and then outwards. The illusion of a fake wall disappeared showing a safe to which Naruto grinned at. He had seen the Hokage draw a certain series of numbers when he was stressed so he figured it was something important. He turned the safe's knob to the numbers he remembered the Hokage draw and soon enough, it resulted to be surprisingly true as the safe's door opened. His face then displayed a keen smirk, but was replaced by anticipation. He reached in to find several scrolls and folders. Having a small time to read them here, he sealed them except his family's letter, inside his storage scroll and then wrote a small letter to the Hokage, for him to read when he got back. He also made cheap copies of the scrolls and folders he got and locked back the safe in it's similar place before he touched it. Finally putting back the Fourth Hokage's portrait back, he turned back on his bloodline and sunk down into the ground in the Parrallel World(1) as he called it and exited out the Hokage's tower. Deciding to read the scrolls and information from the folders later, he walked back into the area he was attacked earlier on. On his way there, he read the scroll from his parents.

_'Hi there Naruto!_

_This is your mother Kushina Uzumaki and if you're reading this, then I am dead__. We asked the Third if he would give you this apartment specifically when you could live on your own, so I know that you will find this letter someday. I am your mother, Uzumaki Kushina, and I have some things to tell you that will affect your future and possibly change your outlook on a few things._

_First, you hold the Kyuubi inside of you, you are it's jailer, it's keeper. You are a hero Naruto, no matter what anyone tells you, it is because of you that Konoha still stands today. I have disagreed with your father on whether to seal him inside of you or not, but in the end, it was too late for any other choice. I also disagreed with the Third when he said that you should never be told of the Kyuubi, for how can you stop him if you don't know he exists? I love you Naruto, and so does your father, we know that you are not the demon and that you never will be._

_The next thing is that my clan, our clan, which are the Uzumaki's were a clan that lived in the now ruins of Uzushiogakure no Sato (Hidden Village by Whirling Tides) , a village which was known for their Fuinjutsu abilities, incredible longevity and life force. This made them be feared worldwide and thus were attacked by Iwa for their dangerous skills. What remains of the clan members are that they are spread across the Elemental continents, but most of them were taken refugees at Kirigakure no Sato (Hidden Village by Mist). Most of the remaining members were branch members which were developed from our village's citizens. They still held the name, however we were at conflict most of the times, with the exception of war time with Kiri in the rights of land. If you wish to learn from a true Uzumaki, look there first. Be warned though, if you find a branch family member, they might not take kindly to a 'pureblood' such as yourself Naruto. While we never openly discriminated against them, many of the original Uzumaki held disdain for the lower families, seeing them as 'pretenders'. _Also, our main family members however were direct descendants from _Rikudō Sennin, who once was the holder of the famous Dojutsu Rinnegan. It was unknown, but some of our people wielded the bloodline at a miniture scale where we could only turn our eyes completely blue. So this can be a possibility that true Uzumaki can unlock the mythical Dojutsu Rinnegan. However, we do have an actual bloodline that unlocks itself during adolosence.__  
><em>

_Only true Uzumaki awaken our bloodline, and rarely would it have been able to be taught to lower families. The type of bloodline we had was Shin'en Suiton (Liquid Hydrogen Release) which was something Uzumaki never displayed during the war for fear that we would be targeted immediately. This was indeed a superior state of Suiton (Water), however it was powerful enough that it required mass amounts of mastery over the elements Suiton and Raiton (Lightning) as well Chakra Control. You can however start with the simplest things such as a Kunai or Shirunken out of _Shin'en Suiton which is effective. Why is it effective you might ask? Well the properties of _Shin'en Suiton is that it's temperature is far superior (In coldness) towards Hyoton (Ice). It is also the ideal element towards any katon-related (Fire) element, Suiton element, and as I mentioned before, Hyoton. It is known if someone even touches the liquid can literally turn just about anything or anyone into pure ice, which then spreads on top of the whole human body/surface of something. That being said, it is formidable and deadly against many opponents. This bloodline also grants immunity to those who are from our clan, meaning if you ever touch _Shin'en Suiton, you will not have ice trying to spread over you and kill you afterwards.  
><em>___

_I am going to finish this letter as I will be getting ready for the sacrifice. I hope you achieve your dreams and I'm sorry for not being there this whole time with you. Beside this letter, I've left the necessary scrolls needed filled with different jutsus you will be able to use. No matter what happens, you will always make me and your father proud, I've also left some gifts I would like you to use in the future and so did your father. Good luck, Naruto.'_

Naruto stopped as soon as he read the letter, with a melancholic expression. He didn't know what to feel or expect from this letter, but one thing he did feel was joy that his mom and dad did love him after all, unlike the stupid villagers spatted at him saying that he was never loved and was hated by the "parents" he supposedly had. He looked at the final page of the letter to find some kind of map showing some house that was around the Hokages' monument. He started walking again towards his destined place while swearing he will make his parents proud of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside of Konoha; Near Hokage's Monument<strong>

Once he got there, he noticed one of the people he was attacked by was barely crawling, shivering in immense fright from his earlier sightings. Said person stopped as he soon hit something and looked upwards to find Naruto's neutral face as always. It was quickly followed by a scream of utter terror, trying to run (Or crawl) away from him. Naruto shook it off, not caring what would be left of him as his situation will just render him not to talk. He then got out a piece of his old clothes and got the spear that was earlier used to cleave him and threw it at his same old orange jacket into the ground. Naruto then ripped several parts of it and scattered them around with staints of blood. To make his "death" even more realistic, he got an arm of a villager he had earlier ripped apart and threw it close to his jacket. Turning back to the dead/souless bodies of the villagers that were around, he gathered them and quickly disposed of them in a hidden spot.

"All perfect. Well then, let's get going." Naruto simply spoke, to no one apparently. Naruto then quickly got on a tree branch and started sprinting towards his family's clan compound. Having finally get there, he once again found small "Shrines" that contained series of seals behind them to most likely to hide something on a large scale. Using his blood spread across his finger, he swiped it on top of the shrine's seals and soon enough, it glowed in a goldish color. Turning back to the area in between the supposed shrines, he saw a large and Japanese styled estate. His eyes widened as he imagined living here, but then developed a small anger towards the Hokage who was always nice, yet he was forced to live in a worned down apartament which got worse by each riot he was attacked by. Shaking it off his head, he walked inside and saw more seals, so he just got his finger ready with blood for more. Naruto accessed the house and it was quite elegant, though he didn't expect less from his dear old dad. He had already known who was his father from the encounter with the Kyuubi, which was really simple since the beginning. Take off his whiskers, and there you have a small version of Konoha's Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze. He knew exactly why he couldn't tell anyone, which would then make Iwa shinobi come after him and attempt endlessly amounts of assasinations. Putting that thought aside, he walked around looking for any notes or letters from his parents and by pure coincidence, he found his father's workplace where he had left a small letter. He picked it up and started reading it..

'_Hello Naruto. This is your father, which if you didn't know already, the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze. I specifically asked the Third Hokage, Hiruzen to keep this a secret until you either became a Jounin in ninja ranks, or were already 18. As I write this, the Kyuubi no Kitsune is out in the village rampaging, but the reason behind this is caused by a man who goes by the name Madara Uchiha. This however is a lie as he died a long time ago, and it was confirmed when I blew a part of his mask off during an earlier encounter before the Kyuubi appeared. Anyway before this get's offhand, I would like to tell you that I have no other option than to seal the Kyuubi into your gut. I'm sorry for the burden that I will place on you, but I have faith you will be able to harness it's power and use it for your own good. Let me tell you that you aren't or will never be the monster itself, and don't believe anything that you are told otherwise. Let me tell you that I will always love you, no matter what you think of me after the sealing. I know that you will make me and your mother Kushina proud, whether it's on Konoha or any other place. And I would also like to tell you things you might find out any later._

_I knew something might happen when your mother would be giving life to you, even if it was unannouced. So I prepared for the worse case scenario and sealed some things I would like you to have before I die. Next to this letter, I left 4 individual scrolls, in which two contain my most prized jutus. They are **Hiraishin** and the other one, **Rasengan **which are designed with black paper and yellow wrapping in the middle and additionally the **Shadow Clone Jutsu** as it is helpful. I hope you can make enhancements, improve them or even make varations, something I wished I could have done but I regret nothing. _

_The next scroll which is standard white paper and purple wrapping is a complete series of books which have all the levels of the art Fuinjutsu, all made by me and your mother. The complete set of Elemental and Shape manipulation guidance for the varations of many jutsus, a scroll with a Joint Summoning Contract that was made by our clan. It contains the Elemental Dragons, Phoenixes, Crows, Foxes, and Wolves. The last thing that the scroll contains is the basics of every type of element jutsu, if you ever unlock any additional element. _

_The next and final scroll which has golden paper (Not actual gold, just slick clean goldish color paper.) and black wrapping contains a whole pack of 250 Hiraishin kunais, and my newly forged 'Jigoku no jaakuna ken' which is literally called 'Unholy Sword of the Underworld' and was made with the hardest material to exist in the Fire Country. It was supposed to be finished the day you were born, but the whole Kyuubi incident made me unable to wield it not a single time. Onto the details, it is made so that it can support any elemental chakra you pump into it at any degree. It also has some abilities of it's own which is **Getsuga Tenshō** (Slight Bleach crossover) in other words 'Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer' is a highly condensed slash made up of pure chakra which can be used with any element to make it deadlier. This blade was also made to only me and my descendants, which is you, so any other person that attempts to use it won't be able to pick up the sword which will become utterly heavier than a mountain. If it senses a mass amount of evil in them, it will attempt to incinerate them, no matter the case.  
><em>

_The final thing I will tell you before I have to seal the Kyuubi maybe something important to you. It was unknown to many that I was a wielder of a bloodline that was called Swift Release. It allowed me to move at instantaneous speed with the help of a Jutsu I invented personally for it called **Shadowless Flight **that was best suited in Taijutsu-based foes allowing me to dissolve right in front of their eyes to have moved to another spot in less than a second. This is basically chakra draining as it is more of a potent version of **Shunshin** which doesn't allow a larger radius of movement that **Shadowless Flight **does. As far as I know, it allows me to move at 2.5 times larger radius than the **Shunshin** version and also is 10 times faster. This bloodline is only a 10 percent higher to unlock as you will be able to unlock only one out of the various bloodlines our clan had. Before we get into that, I'll briefly tell you what this means.  
><em>

_Our clan was made up of a few people which were two uncles and two aunts, my parents and grandparents. You are the only true descendant and and heir from our clan, as my aunts and uncles never had a child. Though all of us were able to use different Bloodlines which were varations of Light Release, Dark Release, a special type of ultimate protection, Storm Release or Swift Release. I was the only true one who could use it at full potential but the rest of our family could only use it at a smaller scale. It is ultimately unknown which you can unlock, with the exception of Swift Release which is 10 percent genetically achieveable from my side but I hope you with my best luck if you unlock any other bloodline. Good bye Naruto, I will always love you no matter what.'_

Naruto went bug eyed from the start to the end from seeing all of this. He specifically went joyous from the fact that he would be able to unlock another bloodline, along with the Rinnegan, but like his mother said before, it really never appeared to be true that he might get it since their clan members only achieved a varation of it but still hoped for the best. He began looking at the box which was below the letter and opened it revealing the exact detailed scrolls. He checked out the scroll for the **Rasengan** technique for a quick minute just to get the idea of what instructions it had. After a few minutes, he began setting up the structure of what he had to do, obviously thinking of it.

_'The **Rasengan** doesn't look that hard, maybe an Intermediate/Advanced level or so, but with the help of my Chakra Control training before, it should be somewhat quicker. At least that's what I think,' _Naruto thought, and took a look at his father's Hiraishin. It didn't seem complicated since he was an Uzumaki, which allowed them to understand any type of seal with just a glance. However, that was only if they were master. If they happened to be novice, they could decipher it to some level, but it could be always improved. It was intersting, very much so. To have made a Space-Time Ninjutsu that could be used anywhere was quite the feat. However, with a few tweaks he could make, it would be enhanced, to a whole new level if you must. He picked up another scroll which had a note wrapped around it with a piece of string. Naruto untied the small note and began reading it.

_'The **Shadow Clone Technique** can help you with many tasks as long as you don't over exert yourself. It can bring you back any memories the clone had which can be useful for practicing and mastering techniques which would take longer otherwise. Another note: Dispel them in small groups or you can have a serious mental breakdown from excessive memories.' _said the note which he read. Right now he could burst in excitement, to practice all the jutsus he was left with, but remained calm and collective for an attitued as a future reference. He began packing it into his Traveling scroll and soon took off out the house. He sealed back any doors he unlocked with the use of his blood and locked the house. Naruto couldn't stay any longer as the Hokage could be back anytime soon. He set out for the road to some random village, hoping for the best.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha; Hokage Tower<strong>

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the famed Shinobi Professor was walking his way back to his office while smiling at the little children who looked at him in awe. Walking past the office lady who checked people in, he saw a group of ANBU which were looking anxious, using their body language to display so. As soon as they saw the Hokage, they walked up to him and then the ANBU captain which used a Hawk mask spoke.

"Greetings Hokage-sama. Sorry to interrupt you at the moment but we have important news to speak with you." he said in a very serious voice which told the Hokage that it wasn't gonna be any good. Sarutobi nodded and continued walking up to his office along with the ANBU walking behind him. Just as they got there, the old Hokage sat down on behind his desk and gave them a stone look, giving them the order to tell him what was going on.

"Just 20 minutes ago, we detected that Naruto-kun's (**A/N: **In this ff, the ANBU are sorta nice to him in a way that they pity him for what he holds. So they constantly helped him during any mob attack.) chakra signal disappeared from the village's networm. It is unknown if he escaped or is surpressing it completely. It can also be that he was attacked and had his chakra supressed." the ANBU captain reported. During his report, the Hokage's face showed a slight hint of anger if what the ANBU captain said about another mob attack was true. Nevertheless, he remained collective, this wasn't a time for panic either. He then started to speak calmly, very calmly. The ANBU knew this would be once in a lifetime appearence of their Hokage where he was ultimately fearful.

"ANBU, please assume level D Village Alert(2) and immidiately find Naruto Uzumaki at all costs. Send retrieval recons outside the village with a radius of 10 kilometers from Konoha. NOW!" Hiruzen boomed at the last word, slightly knocking off a few ANBU from the sudden KI outburst. They nodded and quickly left, wasting no time to get out of the Hokage's blast radius. Similarly like them, the ANBU knew their Hokage cared about Naruto as well, thus wanted to help said Jinchuriki even more for their admiration towards the famed Shinobi Professor. After they left, Hiruzen rubbed his templed along with a long and worried sigh. Why am I even still Hokage, was one of his same questions he asked himself. That and along with how the fuck was he supposed to get rid of the damn paperwork.

_'No wonder Minato decided to sacrifice himself,'_ he thought with a frown. Adjusting his face back to the hardened serious face he always wore, he really hoped he could find his "unofficial" grandchild he always looked out for. However his attitude began to change to more of a serious person a week before this ever happened. It seemed that he was about to go on a mental breakdown but there wasn't anything he could do without the damned civilian council and elder members. It seemed that they found a way to gain power without his consent, and thus made their best to worsen Naruto's life.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha; Shinobi Headquarters<strong>

The ANBU sooned arrived at the Shinobi Headquarters where most of their ninja were assembled for the newly informed Level D Village Alert. As soon as they arrived, ninja from all ranks below them quieted down and let them speak, eager to know what kind of fight or defend against mission they would all be taking.

"As you may heard," the ANBU captain began, "The village is in a Level D Alert in which we are to find an individual immidiately, otherwise we will be in a citrical state later on." Many rookie chunnin were scared of what they might come across if what ever the ANBU said became true. The newly instated Jounin however knew this was going to be something rather important, as they never experienced a Village Alert, ever. And to have one at such moment was literally unexpected, even for those who had fought in the Third Great Ninja War.

Just then, a random Chunnin stood up and immidiately started inquiring, "So ANBU-san, would you mind telling us why is there a Village Alert so sudden without an early notice?" The ANBU sighed with a frown in his face.

'_And he dares to call himself a Chunnin._.' Nonetheless, the ANBU captain remained collective and answered the question with boreness.

"Because little Chunnin, as the name implies, it is a Village Alert, which is unexpected most of the times," he replied as if he were talking to some 5 year old. Said Chunnin looked down in stupidity, thinking his reputation would go down as soon as this Village Alert was over. Most Shinobi held their posture, but a few just started laughing. The ANBU captain who was annoyed by this, interrupted the laughter of the few people who bursted with a throat clearer. The Shinobi stopped laughing and then turned serious once again.

"ANBU-san, if you don't mind me asking you something, why is there a village alert, none other than a high D-rank (As I said, read the referance "2" at the end for details)?" inquired a newly instated Jounin, which had a short black spiky haircut, along with a beard. The Jounin also seemed to be smoking and wore the traditional Konoha Jounin attire, along with a black hanckerchief that had a white circle and the Kanji symbol for "Fire".

The ANBU Captain sighed for getting off task, and cleared his throat once again, "Hokage-sama received information that a certain person who has a great value to the village has gone missing, and even our most experienced sensor seemingly can't find this individual. In that case, he's given us an order to alert everyone of you to began the search for said missing person." said ANBU stated. Many Shinobi held a facial expression of an 'o' face that ensued acknowledgement. A few seconds after the statement, many Shinobi began to wonder who was the individual who was this important. Not to mention if they didn't find that person, the village would be endangered from something powerful. A random Jounin who couldn't hold in his curiosity, decided to ask who was this individual they were supposed to find as soon as possible.

"Excuse me, but I would like to know who is this individual we are supposed to find?" asked a Jounin. The ANBU captain then tensed, _'They will not like this, I know they wont..' _he thought. His team caught his body tensing and exactly knew why, it was true, the Shinobi will not like who they have to find, at all.

The ANBU Captain took a deep breath, "It is none other than Naruto Uzumaki."

* * *

><p>Cliff Hanger :3 No, I wanted it to end here so the next chapter could be the final one that will lead to everyone thinking he's dead, and also so that he would be able to train, taking up the whole chapter :) Anyways, please R&amp;R! It also helps if you take a quick moment to favorite and have this story on your alerts list!<p>

**REFERENCES:**

(1) Parellel World: It is the other world that resides next to the physical world, you can see everything there, however they can't see you. It also blocks off any Chakra sensors from sensing even the slightes bit of Chakta.

(2) Village Alert: It is divided from A being the lowest alert, to E which is the highest and maximum security system. D is the second highest which requires everyone to be on constant patrol, and no one can go in or out. Tracking recon squads are sent out to track any movement from outside and track any suspicious threat.

Ja ne!

*POOF!* -XDanny7


	3. A New Start

**Story by XDanny7**

◄**Surname: Death Reaper!**►

◄**Chapter Three**►

◄**A New Start**►

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Also: **Part credit to G3rMan for a small story plot I will USE for this story. Thank you :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> There is two polls in my profile for two additional women in the harem for Naruto! :D The women will either be:

**CANDIDATES:**

Fuuka (Anime filler girl, so search her up for more details)

Karin (The female member of Sasuke's group in the Shippuden time)

Konan (Akatsuki female member)

Koyuki Kazehana (Yuuki Fujikaze from the first Naruto movie (not the shippuden movie))

Mikoto Uchiha (Sasuke's mom)

Samui Nii (Adoptive sister of Yugito Nii)

Shion (Priestess from the first Naruto Shippuden movie)

Shizuka (Anime filler girl, search her up as well)

Hana Inizuka (Daughter of Tsume Inuzuka, the clan head and mother of Kiba)

Yugao Uzuki (Purple haired ANBU, the cat masked one and dayum she's hawt ;D)

**LIST OF CONFIRMED HAREM MEMBERS:**

Mei Terumi (Hot babe of a Kage ;P She's the 5th Mizukage in canon Naruto)

Yugito Nii (Jinchuuriki of the Two Tailed Cat Beast)

Kasuga Mochi (OC in my profile, she participates in the Bloodline Purges in the rebel's side, but that doesn't happen just yet..)

The other poll is the type of Bloodline limit he will get from his father's side, and I'm impressed. I was really sure Dark Release would be winning since it would match somewhat his personality of "grayness" but Storm Release would work out for me as well. What I really also hoped that would be picked was the Ultimate Defense since I thought it would go nice with his Death Reaper Cloak bloodline like a real cartoon death reaper- oops, said too much xD! Anyways, hurry and summit more choices because it will be taken down when I update my next chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Replies to some Reviews:<strong>

_SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan:_ I'm sorry but I don't want to make his Harem a massive one, for the fact that it'll be difficult to keep up with each, if you understand what I mean by that. Also, he won't be coming back, unless the poll of the two additional women instates that it will be someone from Konoha, then I'll try my best for him to come back for a limited time, but then he has to leave back to where he was previously.

_iceringX: _He will unlock more, but that depends on which of the poll options you choose. The poll is located at my profile containing his Father's side bloodline, or more like his Father's family side bloodline, since it's randomly chosen.

_To those who are voting for additional harem members: _Please don't summit your poll answers here, I would like you to wait for the next chapter after this and then you'll be able to vote. It's hard to get inspired from reviews who want those additional women for the harem, who keep posting answers there. Not that I'm complaining but it's kinda hard if you know what it's like xD

_To my loyal reviewers/readers: _Thanks for your reviews! I would like you guys to actually leave feedback, but that's alright. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :3

**Now as the saying says, on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>..Previously on Chapter Two..<em>**

_"ANBU-san, if you don't mind me asking you something, why is there a village alert, none other than a high D-rank (As I said, read the referance "2" at the end for details)?" inquired a newly instated Jounin, which had a short black spiky haircut, along with a beard. The Jounin also seemed to be smoking and wore the traditional Konoha Jounin attire, along with a black hanckerchief that had a white circle and the Kanji symbol for "Fire"._

_The ANBU Captain sighed for getting off task, and cleared his throat once again, "Hokage-sama received information that a certain person who has a great value to the village has gone missing, and even our most experienced sensor seemingly can't find this individual. In that case, he's given us an order to alert everyone of you to began the search for said missing person." said ANBU stated. Many Shinobi held a facial expression of an 'o' face that ensued acknowledgement. A few seconds after the statement, many Shinobi began to wonder who was the individual who was this important. Not to mention if they didn't find that person, the village would be endangered from something powerful. A random Jounin who couldn't hold in his curiosity, decided to ask who was this individual they were supposed to find as soon as possible._

_"Excuse me, but I would like to know who is this individual we are supposed to find?" asked a Jounin. The ANBU captain then tensed, 'They will not like this, I know they wont..' he thought. His team caught his body tensing and exactly knew why, it was true, the Shinobi will not like who they have to find, at all._

_The ANBU Captain took a deep breath, "It is none other than Naruto Uzumaki."_

_**..Continuing with Chapter Three..**_

**Konoha; Shinobi Headquarters**

The Shinobi crowd widened their eyes at hearing this, surely enough it was followed by many different emotions varying from disgust to utter hatred. Not a second later, they began shouting out rants about how they won't cooperate nor they want to have anything to do with the "Kyuubi Brat" or "Demon who killed their family". Said people had their necks slashed immediately by the ANBU captain's team. The ANBU squad was shaking in pure anger, how could the village be so cruel to a poor boy for what he holds inside him, they thought. The female team members were on the verge to cry due to the majority of the Shinobi's ignorance towards the poor boy, Naruto. The Shinobi were about to rant even more at the "demon lover ANBU's" as they called them, but was silenced when the ANBU captain shouted suddenly.

"I WILL NOT TOLERATE ANY MORE SHIT FROM YOU ASSHOLES. NARUTO IS ONLY A BOY, NOT A DEMON!". The Shinobi quieted down, some growling in annoyance that they had to find the "demon boy" by the orders of the Hokage. They surely didn't like the boy, but after some took the courage to deny the Hokage's orders when it involved Naruto, they were executed on the spot when they mentioned the word "Demon". Luckily, there were some willingly people who actually wanted to find Naruto, as they saw him for a innocent boy, not a demon as their other team mates always said. These were the majority of the newly promoted Jounin, some Chūnin and the very few High Genin who were there. Those who hated Naruto found no other option than follow orders, they really didn't want to be sent to the Interrogation Squad, and specifically with the two sadistic captains there. They were Anko Mitarashi, the "Snake woman", one of the most sadistic women in Konoha and Ibiki Morino, seriously that guy would just make meat balls out of your flesh with no sign of remorse.

The Shinobi who hated Naruto gritted their teeth in pure annoyance, along with anger but reluctantly agreed to find him. The other side who didn't have any hatred and liked him for his constant smiling even after many assassination attempts, which they shuddered to, grew a smile of being able to participate in the search for him. As all the Shinobi agreed, the ANBU squad dismissed them with a small wave. They quickly left, leaving the ANBU squad alone in the Headquarters. The female members regained their neutral posture, some barely recovering from the earlier incident. The ANBU captain sighed in annoyance. He really didn't want the Shinobi Corps to deal with the tracking of Naruto, at least not the section of which hated Naruto for his tenant, but what could he do, it was the best for everyone.

"We will find you, Naruto." murmured every ANBU present under their breath, not even knowing they said the same thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha; Streets<strong>

Currently, every Shinobi, along with Kunoichi who heard the news (The female side who supported Naruto) was on their way around the village trying to find the young Naruto. Some corrupt Shinobi's decided to test out their luck and kill Naruto if they saw him, while making it look like it was an accident he had. Said Shinobi's then shivered as they thought of the plan, it was obviously going to go wrong if they did execute the plan. Nonetheless, they set their goal to ambush Naruto on their way, once and for all he would be dead, they thought. Unknown to them, two ANBU members were following them, as they knew they were the same guys who assaulted Naruto a few days ago along with a mob of civilians. The ANBU just kept their eyes open, if they let those annoying hating bastards alone, god knows what might happen to the poor Naruto they always protected.

Another squad of Shinobi's however were heading out to the forest, which were the Retrieval Recon Squad made up of the best Sensors, tracking members (Inuzuka's probably), and soime Hyuuga members due to their Byakugan Dojutsu. They were currently heading near the Hokage's monument as to go clockwise and run into the other end. That way, they would be able to make an effective search through out the radius the Hokage gave to them to inspect. A Hyuuga member activated his Byakugan silently and quickly scanned for any living human, specifically the boy Naruto. Another recon member, who was an Inuzuka tried to smell any hint of the boy, however no such luck appeared. The sensors didn't have any luck either as all they sensed was any living animal. They were barely making it to the West side of the mountain (Started in the East side, and the West side is where Naruto's parent's home is.) hoping to find any trace of him. Earlier, an Inuzuka picked up a smell from Naruto, but it was at least an hour before they even got there. Thus they cursed for being so slow, and surely the Hokage will be giving them a hard time later. Though they did wonder how had Naruto ended up outside of Konoha's borders since they had a sensory barrier that encircled the whole village. It was near impossible to get in without alerting anyone monitoring the barrier, with the exception of certain S-rank missing-nin.

They were soon reaching the other side of the Hokage monument, and had yet to find a single minuscule amount of Naruto's scent/chakra signal/living form. The Retrieval Recon had gone out for a whole hour around the perimeter of the village with a 10 kilometers, and began to growing tired, mostly the 5 members of the Retrieval Recon who hated Naruto, but had no other option than follow orders for the same reasons before. There was the other 8 members however who liked Naruto or was just neutral to him for what he didn't do against them, they knew that Naruto wasn't the demon, but a holder, and thus held no grudge against him. Some sighed in desperation as they were about to reach the monument yet have no clue of where Naruto was. It wasn't then until an Inuzuka picked up a scent of blood, and not any blood, but Naruto's.

"GUYS! I found a scent of blood, and it's Naruto's!" the Inzuka shouted back to his teammates. The frown on those who liked him for his great personality and never-die attitude disappeared and now filled with an emotion of hope on their faces. The other's.. eh, they just frowned in annoyance, but what could they do? They sped up at high speed of what they had left hopefully getting to him in time. This was cut short as more and more blood trails became visible to them along the way, some going in the state of despair. It was until then they found an arm, with a particularly familiar orange cloth with blue. It hit them just then, and their eyes widened knowing that it was Naruto's orange outfit, thus they ran as quick as possible to find out if he was alive or at least conscious. As they arrived, more and more ripped cloth woth blood was on the path they ran on.

The Hyuuga members of the squad activated their famed Dojutsu to check if he was alive, but unfortunately, only saw remainents of Naruto's chakra. The sensors sensed no chakra signal either, except about two civilians who seemed traumatized (Chakra signal is very faint and flows slowly is what he/she feels), but nothing else. It was relatively simple to say, he had abandoned them to live on, but most didn't want to admit that as it will make the atmosphere melancholic. They weren't prepared for the worse either, but tried to keep their posture as the Retrieval Recon Squad walked into the small opening of the massive forest to find out if Naruto was really alive, or did die as they assumed. The first squad member walked in and gasped, not being able to keep it in. The other members came in running after hearing the gasp, and soon enough gasped as well. There in the opening, laid Naruto, or what remained of him and his outfit soaked in his own blood. They also saw some type of spear next to his remainents, and the two villagers the sensors talked about. What happened next was that the villagers were being taken the blame for killing Naruto, as the Retrieval Recon Squad assumed, and thus were showered with massive KI from the side of members who cared deeply for Naruto. The other side of members who disliked Naruto could just say that the civilians were in serious deep shit for pain.

"YOU DARE.. YOU FUCKING DARE KILL HIM YOU FUCKING ASSES? WELL NOW YOU'LL FEEL THE SAME BITCHES!" some Retrieval Recon members shouted as they took out their small kodaichi's out slowly, and wore a face that promised pain to anyone who interrupted them. The villagers however started blabbering excuses how they didn't do anything and something about some shinigami incident. One member of the RRS (Retrieval Recon Squad for short), took note of the Shinigami part, and hopefully would find something out, thus getting some reward for it. The RRS members who had beated the fuck out of the villagers spouting nonsense brutally were soon finished, and dragged them back with them along the way, the others who just watched, some snickering, turned serious and then assumed this as something they should report immediately, thus running back to Konoha's Hokage tower using their full on speed.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha; Hokage Tower<strong>

The famed "Shinobi Professor" was sitting on his desk, reading a small orange book that was called 'Icha Icha Paradise', and was giggling every other moment, as well saying perverted comments along his "study" as he called it.

"Tehehe, Kiara you naughty girl," Sarutobi commented with a small nosebleed, but was soon interrupted by a knock on the door and a group of people barged in, making him jump up in surprised, quickly followed by a quick attempt to hide his perverted book, but the RRS just sighed at their Hokage's pervertness. Putting that aside, they began their report, "Hokage-sama. We found something that might lead to Naruto," they began, using their mask similar like ANBU and ROOT members, to hide their faces of angst. This didn't help at all as some of their bodies were visibly shaking, but just about controlled so that the female side wouldn't go breaking down.** (A/N: For this fic, as I said before, will be one where there's two sides, one where everyone despises him for the Kyuubi, and others where they like him for his attitude and courageous personality of "I WILL BE HOKAGE", so he's pretty much affected many people with his charm or something xD). **The Hokage caught their body movement, and literally knew, this wasn't going to be good but still prepared for the worst.

"It resulted that we were too late to witness it but he might have been killed off by a group of civilians, and seemed to be ripped apart. We found no evidence of any of his middle body nor his head sir, but we found bloodied cloth parts along with pieces of his arms and legs. There was also an opening in the forest where three civilians were and a spear with more bloodied cloth of Naruto's outfit there." the RRS captain finished his report professionally, but had left a tear slip off his eye, which he tried convincing to himself it was just something in his eye.

"This and another piece of information was gathered." one RRS member said, wearing the standard similarly same ANBU outfit with a yellow hawk mask. The old Hokage perked up, hopefully this might be regarding good news about Naruto, or at least a lead to where he was. The captain who didn't know about this also wanted to know, if this was some information being something that might prejudice Naruto or not. If it were to hurt him, then he would be to deal with those who don't "follow the rules" accordingly. The hawk mask wearing member continued, "As a certain outburst was going on," making the females who dealt with the villagers who harmed Naruto direct their gaze at him soon becoming a glare as it could be something that might trouble them later, "A villager shouted something about some Shinigami attacking them, and supposedly "helped" Naruto, which in my opinion, wouldn't be true, but their face seemed as if it was true. Adding to the effect, there was a slight sense of death-quenching presence there, but it was most likely the blood that Naruto's left overs gave off." the RRS member finished. The Hokage kept his calm posture throughout the report, still processing this newly informed piece of evidence inside his head. The RRS captain was also processing this, which surprised him that it was true that a death-quenching presence was there, but paid no attention towards it. How stupid he was, as he finally realized he had let go an invaluable piece of information, but still thanked his team was still doing their job accordingly.

The Hokage turned his gaze towards the RRS captain who in return mentally gulped. "May I inquire if you knew anything of what one of your squad members just informed?" he asked, suspicious that the RRS captain hadn't informed him of that earlier along with his report. The RRS captain shook his head, "No sir, I was realizing a check up on the scenario as soon as we got there, my teammates were on the case of finding out what happened." The Hokage warily gave him an eye, but let it pass, and just shook his head. Of course he knew that the RRS captain and almost half of the team liked Naruto, and knew that they wouldn't harm him. However back to the problem, Naruto was left unfounded and seemingly was killed by the civilians found in the area. There was also the other piece of information that was about a Shinigami, but back in his head he was sweating massively, as he and Minato were the only ones who actually knew about the Shinigami being a real living god. The newest generation along with the newly instated Jounin didn't know about the Shinigami, as the incident with Minato was only witnessed by a select amount of people, including him of course. There could have been villagers who were returning to the village from some job outside and possibly saw the sealing but nonetheless hoped this wouldn't progress as he couldn't tell everyone of the Shinigami.

The Hokage just left it there, and spoke, "You may be dismissed." The RRS captain was left surprised of the Hokage's actions, but hopefully everything was going to be okay with the whole find Naruto because he's gone missing ordeal. "Hai sir," and with that they shunshined out the Hokage Tower. Sarutobi sighed and rubbed his temples, _'This is really too frustrating as it seems.'_ he thought hopefully giving up his Hokage title soon, _'I'm just too old for this shit.' _and continued rubbing his temples in annoyance of being Hokage. "ANBU!" he then shouted out with no warning of doing so. The ANBU team who was recently startled by his demand of seeing them appeared in the old Hokage's office. "Terminate the operation immediately, and all the Shinobi's are to return to their usual spots! Also, call off the Village alert to Level A," the Hokage demanded. The ANBU were confused as why the Hokage had called off the search of Naruto.. unless..

"Hokage-sama, has Naruto been found?" the ANBU captain inquired, with slight hint of hope that they did. The Hokage's face soon displayed a miserable expression, with a small frown to show that it was a touchy subject. None of the ANBU members caught that, and instead really hoped that Naruto would have been found. The Hokage sighed, and shook his head. The ANBU gasped at his reply, but nonetheless kept their standing. A few female members, including a certain purple haired Cat member, let a tear slipped off their eyes, but didn't say anything. "I see.." the Captain replied with a melancholy tone, "Will you be taking action further on at least?" the ANBU Captain asked to his leader. Hiruzen then nodded his head, not saying a single word, and thus making the ANBU Team sigh in appreciation that their Hokage wouldn't leave Naruto alone in the cold Ninja world, where anything could happen.

But not at least for a few years, as Hiruzen had a hint that the reason Naruto had disappeared only laid on the single fact that he was going to get stronger. And might even come back after those years have passed. The old Hokage nodded his head to himself, noting that that was the only logical reason as to why Naruto had left, and simply agreed to it. However, the Council was going to be in another level, that might be asking him nonstop why he had not kept watch on their "weapon". Namely Danzo, leader of the ROOT organization, who asked him to hand him Naruto so that he would become Konoha's ultimate weapon, but just denied his request and immediately called off whatever meeting he was in.

_'Well, let's just hope for the best, and I'll be waiting for your return Naruto-kun.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Tanazaku Town; Outskirts <strong>(OC Town, Not Canon town.)

Panting, and breathless was the running figure of Naruto. He had been running all his way nonstop from Fire Country's central Shinobi Village, Konoha, to the borders of it, and seemingly close to Wave Country. It wasn't until then that he realized it was beginning to become morning (Remember that his "killing" took part in the night.) and just then realized that all his body was heavily sore from all the running he had done. Naruto looked forward into the road he was walking on and saw a humble town called Tanazaku. According to him, it had been established not long ago, and was being put on the custody of Water Country. But that fact didn't matter as Water Country never took care of it, and thus it was living off it's own. As he walked into the town, he took note that it wasn't as improved in the terms of materials used to make out the buildings. Most of them were wood, and there was an occasional building that was slightly made out of stone and brick. Naruto, who was dead tired, went up to a random Inn, and checked out a room. As he got to his door, he went in and locked it on his back, while dropping his carry scroll onto the desk that was inside his room. With a sigh he sat down, with a slight hint of excitement.

_'Time to read the rest of the scrolls *Happy face :)*' _Naruto thought as he took his Carrying Scroll and placed it on top of the desk. He applied a small quantity of his own blood and it immediately poof'ed out two scrolls from his mother's letter, which stated she had left some sentimental of value items for him to use as a ninja. There was also the other 5 scrolls from his father, from his letter. Deciding to finally see what his beloved mother left him, he brought the scrolls closer to him and set them down. On them they had labels, one saying 'Bloodline Techniques' and the other one 'Water and Lightning Mastery' that had all the things necessary to master both elements. He once again applied his blood on top of the blood seal and out came the scrolls for _'Shin'en Suiton'_, _'Suiton' _and _'Raiton' (Lightning Release)_. He opened them (Like a letter in a scroll) to find the steps of manipulation of said elements, and 10 individual Jutsu's varying from C-Rank to S-Rank. But all of that would begin as soon as he needed to find somewhere to stay, for around 4-6 years. Also, he would need that place as soon as possible since the organization Akatsuki would soon be hunting the Jinchuriki's soon enough. According to him, it would be in around 5 years, giving him enough time to train and what not. Putting the element scrolls from his mother's letter back inside their corresponding storage, he placed his father's scrolls in front of them.

It was time to uncover the base for the **Hiraishin **which would be ultimately necessary for the projects Naruto would do later on, but that was for another occasion. He poof'ed the contents of the **Hiraishin** scroll, as well the golden paper with black cover scroll which contained the special Kunai for said jutsu. It surprised him that out of nowhere a full on black chokutō popped off the scroll. It was soon remembered that Naruto read on his father's letter that he had sent out a petition to forge this sword for some special training or something, but was interrupted due to the Kyuubi incident. It was slick black that resembled a very fine piece of work, and not to mention, rather heavy. It wasn't a surprise though as his father mentioned that he had asked for it to be made out of the hardest material that could be found on Fire Country. The cross guard was in form of a oddly shaped 6-pointed star that curved to it's right just barely touching the other star's point. The grip however was surprisingly comfortable and smooth, having the design of numerous skull heads being stacked on top of each other, which went from the top being larger skulls to the bottom being small ones, but the final piece attached to it was a grey orb of some sorts along with a black chain that surrounded it's side frame.

_'Maybe..' _Naruto thought as he grabbed the sword, and applied a small amount of Suiton chakra, or at least tried since he didn't know much about elemental control, but anyways, the sword glowed a cyan color and immediately the sword's blade was surrounded by the icy cold element of water, which was sharp in any way. True to his thought, the orb at the end of the hilt glowed a soft color of blue. Incredible was the only word he could come up to describe the awesomeness of this sword, not to mention he was probably gaping like a fish. He stopped pouring elemental chakra into the sword, making the water surrounding it vanish into the chokutō, adding up to the awesomeness. Taking note of using it later, he sealed it onto it's accordingly storage scroll and moved onto the **Hiraishin** content. The content included the 200 special Kunai with the seal for the **Hiraishin** to work, the basic steps in how to do said jutsu and the actual seal mechanics for him to modify if he ever wanted to. He would need to get started on his 'Sealing for Beginners' book as well as 'The Concepts for Sealing'. But back to the basics, it explained that the way the **Hiraishin** worked was that it would need for the user to push their chakra into the kunai, which had a small chakra storage inside the handle so that it would let out a small bit of chakra so that the user would pinpoint the chakra and "jump" towards it. The bad side about this was that it would run out of chakra if it wasn't refilled. The good part of that is that it could be modified into a larger storage capacity, but for now the reserves of the kunai (Those reserves would equal the same as a high Chūnin, enough for at least 40 teleportations) would be just fine.

Deciding to take a small nap from the earlier running, he pulled himself up from the chair and clicked off the desk's light leaving the room completely dark, but his awareness immediately took over, allowing him a better vision than the normal civilian eye. He sat down on top of his bed, planning his training out in advance for tommorow and also taking note to be on the road so that he could find a suitable place for him to stay for the next 4-5 years he would be training to get stronger. He sighed and after a few minutes of quiet silence, he laid down onto the bed's surface stretching his body out and took a breath of sleepiness. Naruto was about to close his eyes and drift into a marvelous and undisturbed sleep until a loud crash was heard on the lobby of the Inn. His instincts kicked in immediately, making him pull himself up and head for the lobby, unsealing his sword in the way. He made his way there, turning on occasional corners and avoiding Inn guests from running into him. As he finally got there, another crash was heard.

"GIVE ME YOUR FUCKING MONEY OLD HAG!" came a shout from where the crash was. Naruto entered the now cleared out lobby of the Inn, displaying an aftermath of pure vandalism. The only people inhabiting the lobby were the Inn keeper which was an old lady, and a group of seemingly bandits, consisting of 3 males. The first one who had a war axe, was wearing a white tank shirt with what seemed a flak jacket, along with beige cargo pants and standard shinobi sandals. His face wasn't that special either, a regular one at that, but it had a scar scross it's right cheek. The other two wore a full on black outfit with the same seemingly flak jacket and standard shinobi sandals, along with two small kodaichi's on each hand, but were distinguished by one being a by the one being on the right having brown hair and the other one at the left having normal jet-black hair. The Inn keeper was visibly shaking trying to place money from the cash register onto the bag that was roughly shoved in her face by the same bandit that had the war axe on his hand. The two bandits that wore the black outfit laughed maniacally as they saw the money they would soon be "owning", and thus made the brown hair bandit cleave his kodaichi onto the desk frightening the old lady.

"HAHAHA, YOU SHOULDN'T DO THAT BROTHER NAKAZO, YOU SCARED THE POOR OLD BITCH! HAHA!" shouted the other bandit to his brother. Nakazo grinned maniacally, which was followed by his own shout, "DON'T BE RUINING THE PARTY NOW HIROTADA! WE'RE JUST STARTING, KUKUKU-" and was interrupted by a bonk on his head with a slight amount of power in it to make Nakazo fall onto the floor. "Shut up Nakazo. You're annoying me for kami's fucking sake." said the still unnamed bandit with annoyance. The two brothers quickly stopped their antics and became dead serious once again, refraining to piss off their leader.

"I'm sorry Kengetsu, I ju-"

"Shut up. And you old bitch, are you done or what?" the newly named Kengetsu asked annoyingly to the old Inn keeper. The old lady nodded hesitantly and raised the bag full of yen. Kengetsu grinned, and took the bag forcefully making the old lady stumble onto the desk. He then nodded to his two accomplices, making them nod in reply and walked towards the old lady. The two raised their kodaichi's making the old lady close her eyes in fear, visibly shaking as well, and grinned. They then slammed down their swords, but before they even touched the old lady, it was abruptly stopped by another sword. Said sword was a long chokutō that was jet-black like pure obsidian. And the wielder of said sword was wearing a shimering black coat that had a fiery effect to it. The chokutō then was immediately surrounded with lightning, and sliced through both of the bandits' kodaichi rather easily, which it's half then fell to the ground. Both Nakazo and Hirotada eyed their new opponent with mere intent to murder him for interrupting their leader's order to kill the old lady. For them, Naruto seemed like the typical "hero" guy trying to save the day which they hated with a passion, not to mention that he looked like a scrawny little kid with no real strength. Oh, how wrong were they.

"HEY GAKI! Why the fuck are you trying to save the day and not go play with your dolls?" Nakazo exclaimed to Naruto while releasing his killer intent **(KI will be used from now on)**. Naruto ignored his remark and continued his assault by jumping off the desk and this time the sword's lightning wore off making the bandits laugh in unison thinking his chakra ran out. Hirotada was the first one to attack him by taking out a kunai out of his back pocket for a replacement of his swords and charged at him, attempting to make a clean cut. Naruto however, moved to the side easily evading him and slammed his elbow into Hirotada's back making him stumble onto the floor. He was about to slash him but was interrupted when his instincts took over and parried a heavy blow from Nakazo. Naruto was barely holding off, using his left arm to push back

"You're good gaki, but not good enough!" Nakazo yelled at him as he smirked with smugness. Naruto understood what was going on and gave his own smirk, as he maneuvered himself placing his left arm on top of his sword and jumped, rotating his face up to the ceiling and gave off a kick to Hirotada's stomach, who attempted to cut his back. All of which happened in mere seconds, followed by a front flip rotating Nakazo forward along with him to which Naruto quickly gave a kick right in his face sending Nakazo flying into Hirotada. The two bandits tried to get up but only did so to be slammed in the face by Naruto's foot, essentially knocking them out cold.

_'I'm glad I trained for a few years during the academy..'_ **(A/N: He never went with Konoha 11, but with random civilians.)** Naruto thought as he cracked his hand in circular motions. Now all that was missing was the leader, so he turned around to face him but he wasn't there. _'Too much of a coward?..'_ he thought but then his senses reacted but not fast enough to be hit on his jaw, also being electrocuted due to his punch being lightning enhanced, making him skid into a wall creating a small crater. Not a few seconds later, an insane laugh filled the quiet room which was revealed to be Kengetsu's as the dust settled down. He was sure that the blond had his jaw dislocated due to his hard lightning punch.

"You're too young to be trying to face an elite Chūnin like me boy, either you're pretty brave or just plain stupid," he said as he continued laughing. He abruptly stopped after a few minutes with a frown appearing on his face. _Where was that kid?_ He walked towards the crater on the wall to find it empty, yet with traces of blood. He didn't sense any chakra around, but he couldn't have died just with that. He saw the fight between him and his two accomplices earlier, which at least C-Rank criminals for murder and they were no push overs. It certainly impressed him to do such feat but he just knew that killing him wouldn't be easy, but to find out that he disappeared without any trace sent chills up his spine. Kengetsu was about to scoff in arrogance, but a sword almost skewered him in the face which had come from the wall like nothing. What came next was a heel kick into his stomach, taking all his air out, and sent him skidding into the floor. Naruto then landed as his Death Reaper Cloak dissipated leaving behind his normal one with similar details. The stunt he just pulled out took a lot out of him, and he was paying for it. His speed had decreased and his chakra was starting to deplete rather quickly due to a very weak chakra control. According to him, if this battle continued for another 15 to 20 minutes, he would faint from too much fatigue and stress. Naruto who was huffing and panting, rose his chokutō, added once again Suiton element chakra and quickly dashed towards Kengetsu in hopes of ending the battle. Naruto's attempts were quickly shown to be useless as Kengetsu slammed him with his chakra-enhanced war axe's flat side of the blade knocking the wind out of Naruto. Naruto fell to the floor, coughing blood as he thought how stupid he was for not using his Death Reaper Cloak.

"I told you gaki, it'll need more effort to defeat me!" Kengetsu shouted as he zoomed close to Naruto's body and attempted to kick him. Naruto quickly activated his bloodline, surprising the missing-nin and as he passed through his body completely, and then Naruto grabbed his foot tripping him. Kengetsu cursed himself for falling for such trick and flipped back into his feet, now pissed off than before. Naruto picked himself up, still grabbing his chokutō fiercely as he glared at the man in front of him. Kengetsu let out a small sinister chuckle and also stood up to meet his eyes.

_'Those eyes! Bahaha, this kid will actually result in something..' _Kengetsu then went through a series of hand signs and then extended his arm into Naruto's body.

"Prepare to die boy! **Lig****htning Release: Lightning Ball Shots!**" Kengetsu shouted as he let out a series of lightning balls that quickly made their way to Naruto. Said person then smirked and dashed towards the lightning balls. Kengetsu raised an eyebrow in confusion as he wondered if Naruto was plainly stupid to try and take the attack ahead on but it wasn't until then that he noticed Naruto's cloak turn into a crimson color along with white markings on top of it in design of seals (Sorta like his Bijuu Mode in Canon Naruto). Naruto struck his arm and grabbed the two lightning balls that were headed directly onto him, but let the others pass him since they weren't much of any harm. Naruto then twisted the lightning ball into an opposite direction, making it smaller and smaller until it dissipated completely into his hands. Having done that, Naruto felt a bit more energized due to his Absorption mode of his bloodline. He also smirked as he saw Kengetsu's face of confusion making said person fume in anger.

_'How did this little fucker do that to my attack! It was a fucking a high B-Rank one at best!'_ Kengetsu ranted in his head, but kept his posture nonetheless. He prepared himself once again and quickly dashed around Naruto while throwing kunai into the floor.

"Where are you aiming dumb ass?" Naruto remarked in annoyance as he didn't even have to move to dodge the kunai that embedded themselves into the ground. Kengetsu simply grinned, and stopped again to face Naruto.

"I'm not aiming at you directly.." Kengetsu replied after a while. He started to do quick hand signs and gathered lightning chakra on the tips of his fingers. "..Rather indirectly.. **Lightning Release: Static Trap!**" The kunai embed into the ground started to link with lightning and made itself upwards into the ceiling effectively making a cage around him. Kengetsu then made a gesture, to which the cage started shrinking by the second. This made Naruto sweat slightly, but still kept his confidence.

_'This is no different! When will you ever learn?' _Naruto thought, with a smirk evident on his face as he begun grabbing the lightning cage around him and started spinning it in a backwards direction effectively until the cage couldn't sustain itself due to a missing chunk of it, thus making the lightning disperse outwards. He turned to the place where Kengetsu was standing, but found nothing. He cursed as he remembered this same trick as before and managed to dodge a wind disc that was about to slice him in half. Turning his head to the left, Naruto saw Kengetsu with a visible grin dashing towards him with his chakra-enhanced axe about to pounce on top of him. He swiftly moved himself backwards barely dodging the axe itself... however the chakra surrounding it left a shallow cut on his cheek and chest, spurting insignificant drips of blood from said cut places. Kengetsu immediately held off his right hand off his axe and delivered a jaw-breaking punch to Naruto but was countered with Naruto's arm block, which was followed by a flip over Kengetsu. At the moment he was on top of him, he held onto his chokutō and kicked off the top of the roof to start spinning at rapid speeds. This caused Kengetsu to be cut on his right shoulder and arm as well as the ceiling which made an average size of dust clouds to appear. Naruto finally stopped and jumped backwards just in case Kengetsu might had planned something fatal. True to his thought, Kengetsu ran out of the dust appearing to be severely cut and with a overly angered expression shown on his face as he held his axe fiercely. Naruto raised his chokutō in attempts to block the incoming attack, but resulted in being thrown off backwards by the knock back that the slash contained. Reaching the wall, he crouched his feet to cushion the impact and jumped off the wall. Kengetsu was about to dash again and pounce him into pieces of meat, but was interrupted as Naruto spoke up.

"You know, I had forgotten about a power that this sword held all this time.." Naruto said casually as he twitched his chokutō in a viewing manner. Kengetsu stopped on his tracks as he looked at Naruto seriously, _'Power? What type of power would a sword have other than kenjutsu?' _Kengetsu thought, trying to come up with various ways but found them rather impossible. He remained silent as he saw Naruto get into a special stance, having his two legs stretched out and both of his hands on his sword's hilt. Not wanting to regret his decision of staying there to die, he simply yelled as he began going through hand signs and formed two wind discs on top of his index and middle fingers and launched them towards Naruto. Said person let a cool breath out and shouted, "**Getsuga Tenshō!**" as a concentrated slash of water overpowered the wind discs and finally came closer to Kengetsu at high speeds.

_'So this is the way I die huh? I wish I could have seen what this boy comes out to be in the future.. Heh, the irony of some scrawny little kid defeating a missing-nin Chūnin..' _Kengetsu thought as he let out a small unseen smile as the **Getsuga Tenshō **enveloped him and destroyed his body completely, leaving not even a trace of blood. As soon as the **Getsuga Tenshō **finished it's course of destruction, Naruto gaped at the mass destruction that his sword's technique could leave. But then again, he didn't have much control over it and had just pushed all his remaining chakra into his attack hoping it would help a little. Moments later, Naruto's heart started to convulse from excessive chakra usage, making Naruto take on a pained expression on his face. Then the world slowly faded to black and Naruto no longer felt pain, though before touching the ground, he smiled.

"Heh, I did it..." were his last words as he fell in the arms of a lady, whose skin was creamy pale white. The lady who held Naruto smiled as she placed him down gently on the ground and hovered her hands over his chest. Her hands then started to glow a soft green color, and heal the internal wounds of the damaged Naruto who let out a sigh of relief. A few minutes passed and the lady stopped healing Naruto as her job was done. Just as she did that, a group of footsteps were heard causing the lady to realize she had stayed too long, but turned to Naruto._  
><em>

_'We will meet again, but not now..' _she thought before disappearing into mist. The group pf people then entered the aftermath of Naruto and Kengetsu's fight to which they widened their eyes. Surely they heard disastrous attacks going on in the lobby, but never guessed they would cause such aftermath like the one they were currently staring at. Over was their shock when the young blond in front of them croaked in pain, making them rush to him and help. The group had heard earlier from the old inn keeper that the boy had bravely saved her from her awaited death, but they didn't believe that was possible. Now that they were here looking at him, and the aftermath, they couldn't do anything but chuckle at their naïveness since age didn't truly matter for someone to be powerful. Putting that aside, they picked up the blond boy and carried him back to the room that the inn keeper had checked out for him. Then one by one left thanking the boy for possibly saving their lives since surely Kengetsu was going to get rid of them one way or another. Though one person stayed in case he woke up and wondered what happened afterwards, to which everyone else agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>...Two hours later...<strong>

Naruto woke up groggily as he soon felt a pang of pain, but soon disappeared as he no longer had his jaw slightly dislocated and the small cuts from Kengetsu's axe coming down upon him. Nonetheless, he stood up to find a random person sitting on a chair that was in front of his bed. He paid no attention to it as he marked it as the Inn guests found him unconscious and brought him to his room as a result of his fight. But thinking of the fight, he then took on an anguished expression as he realized that the outcome of his earlier fight resulted in his first death. But then he realized it was bound to happen any sooner or later, and reasoned that as long as he took no pleasure off of it, he wouldn't become a mindless killer at that... though there would be some exceptions depending the situation. He moved his legs to the bed's side and sat as he recalled being healed. Not by the Kyuubi, but by someone else since his enhanced regeneration ability was stopped in the process of it's work some time earlier.

"Ugh! There are too many questions I have to be left unanswered!" Naruto groaned quietly, as he didn't want to disturb the person who was taking care of him. Getting up, he sealed up all his scrolls and stripped it to his back as he walked out the door. It was currently becoming noon (1:00 pm), so he decided to leave for Nami no Kuni (Land of Waves) as it was a prosperous country at the moment, and was the neighbor of the town he was currently on, so it wouldn't take him more than an hour to get there. On his way to the lobby, he was greeted by the guests residing in the Inn so he just waved back with a smile. He figured it had to do with something about his fight, but shook it off as he made it to the outside. Just as he closed the door behind him, he saw the two brother bandits, Nakazo and Hirotada tied up in front of the entrance that was surrounded by a few more townspeople and Inn guests. As soon as the people saw him, they cheered for him for saving the Inn and the owner. The cheering came to a complete stop as Naruto rose his hand, smiling he asked why the bandits were still there and not at the prison.

"That's because I'm guessing you're hunting them off the Bingo book, is that not right?" a voice came from his behind. Naruto turned around and saw the old Inn keeper walking in his direction. Realizing that he would need money later on, he mentally face palmed himself but nodded as he took out a sealing scroll. Naruto crouched and placed the sealing scroll on the ground, followed by moving both of the bandit's bodies on top and sealed them. He rolled up the scroll and locked it on a sealing scroll pouch that was along his belt. He started walking his way out the town, waving back at the group who just smiled and waved good bye to him as well. He suddenly realized that he wouldn't get anywhere just using his sense of direction, so the first thing he would need should be a map. Naruto stopped and looked around, coincidentally finding a newspaper stand that would probably have a map. He walked up to the stand, and bought one off the elderly owner. Naruto then walked to the town entrance as he opened his map and saw that Nami no Kuni was relatively close to the borders of Mizu no Kuni (Land of Water) which would be his soon-to-be destination after he trained.

_'Hopefully in two years, I will be able to find another Uzumaki so he/she can help me master my mom's side Kekkei Genkai (Bloodline) and get a place there..'_ Naruto thought dreamily as he would imagine what it would be like to own a place of his own, and even master a Kekkei Genkai to it's full potential. He became giddy just thinking about it, but putting that aside, he had already walked out of the town's main entrance without even realizing it. Unknown to him, he was being followed by a woman whose hair was silky pearl white along with a white battle kimono that had a purple sash surrounding her curvaceous figure. But as soon Naruto detected another fellow shinobi's chakra, the woman banished in a poof, no longer being there before Naruto could see anything.

_'Not yet my friend, I will see you soon but not now.'_

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER NO JUTSU!<strong>

Ha, I always wanted to say that :) Anyways, the point of this chapter was for Naruto to realize what was in stores for him, a near death experience with an Elite Chūnin who was never seen ever again, and the knowledge about his parent's gifts, mainly his father's 'Jigoku no jaakuna ken' (_Unholy Sword of the Underworld_) and it's powers. Personally, it came out to be a cheap version of what I had thought of the sword but nonetheless, a good representation. And can any of you guess who's this mysterious woman that is following Naruto? Hint hint, it's not Hinata if you're thinking that. I also want to know if this writing style is good and not too snobbish considering how it's looking too "professional" and not comedy-style, so if you hate that, please review and advise me to put in more drama into it 'u'. And also, if you noticed, the Image cover for this fanfic has changed to represent Naruto's cloak and how it looks. Also, those eyes aren't for nothing ;) I'll be playing another poll after the additional harem women deciding if you guys would like an additional bloodline added to Naruto's disposition. Anyways, this after-story commenting is starting to become long and I don't want you to become bored enough to skip but **ONE IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**REGARDING MY OTHER STORY, "MOM AND HER SEXY FRIENDS" **

It has been put on hold since I don't know what to do with it, and I'm pretty much hooked up with writing this story. If anyone wants to send me PM to help me with it, I'll be delighted to answer it asap :)

* * *

><p>I have a newly made Forum which can allow you guys to share any custom made bloodlines (Which perhaps, I might use some for OC enemiesallies Naruto might have). An example of custom bloodlines would be my **Shin'en Suiton (Liquid Hydrogen Release)**, which the information will be displayed at the new forum I made. Also, any new bloodline I name here, will be listed in the forum so that you get an idea what it can do. Now as I said before, he will own **THREE **bloodlines, the **Shin'en Suiton** will count as a bundled one or extra part of one which is the one I will be giving Naruto later on. The actual bloodlines he **WILL **be having is the 'Death Reaper Cloak' and which ever you guys choose in the poll I have for Naruto's father side bloodline.

**Another thing is that most ages are going to be changed. The reason for this is that I want to see how this plays out with different ages for the same people, and lately it's been kind of boring with everyone being the same in every fanfic I read... So I decided to change it into this :D!**

Mei Terumi, Age: 12 (Naruto is 8 right now, so she will be 4 years older, and the bloodline purges don't start till Naruto is 15 and she's 19.)

Yugito Nii, Age: 11 (Naruto won't meet her until the bloodline purges are finished, but once they are, she will be 18.)

Samui Nii, Age 12 (Just like above, she won't meet Naruto until she's 19 which is the same time Yugito will meet him as well and she's already the adoptive sister of Yugito since she was 12.)

Kasuga Mochi, Age: 9 (Kasuga and Naruto casually meet on the next chapter, and they travel around together, thus becoming partners and both fight in the bloodline purges along with Mei, she's one year older than him by the way.)

Konan, Yahiko, Nagato, Age: 10 (Assuming they're all the same age, they will be 2 years older than Naruto. It says on the Naruto Wikia that apparently Nagato is Naruto's cousin along with Karin.. so if you guys choose Karin as a Harem member, it might be Incest! Yay :3)

Koyuki Kazehana, Age: 15 (She starts her movies at the age of 23 and if you guys pick her as well for a Harem member, I'll make it so that she meets Naruto on Konoha when Naruto sees her movies.)

Jounin teachers in the Naruto Canon, Ages: 15 (They will be 23 by the time Naruto is 16, so that when Naruto goes and takes his Jounin test at Konoha (A lot of foreshadowing here guys!), he'll meet them and their respective groups a week later after they've been assigned. Kind of a fun thing I will be plotting during the making of that chapter :3)

Yugao Uzuki, Age 15 (Same thing with Jounin teachers. She is Kakashi's subordinate when he is ANBU but then quits to be Jounin teacher.)

The Sannins, Ages: 28 (They finished their training about 2 years before Naruto was born, at that age they would be ages 20 which is a logical time if you stopped and thought about it. Genin ages: 12, Chūnin ages: 15 Jounin ages: 18, skipping ANBU since the Third Shinobi War is being started at their ages 19, it would be 1 year later that they receive their titles as sannin and thus 20 years old.)

The Clan heads, Ages: 30 (Add another 8 years that Naruto would be back for the Jounin exam, they will be 38, and meet Mikoto/Yugao/Hana if that's what you guys choose for a harem member.)

The Sandaime Hokage, Age: 50 (His hair is just about turning white, but it's still brown. He's old though, just how I made Naruto describe in his plan but just 50 years old, not that bad. However when he says he's too old for the Hokage position is because would you really want to stay behind a desk finishing paperwork that always stacks up every hour?! The way to explain how he managed to train the Sannin is on the logical description for the Sannin above, that would mean that Sarutobi trained them at the age of 38, which would be a normal time for him to get subordinates.)

That's just about it for now, and if I see any characters I need to change the age for since I changed most of them now, I will place them here as well in any future chapters.

***POOF* -XDanny7**


	4. Friendships and Training!

**Story by XDanny7**

◄**Surname: Death Reaper!**►

◄**Chapter Four**►

◄**Friendships and Training!**►

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.. *Goes to a corner and starts sobbing*

**A/N:** I noticed that a reviewer pointed out that a long note at the start of the story could annoy you guys and I apologize for not noticing before.. although I think I did, I just didn't pay attention to it… xD I also want to thank you guys for being supportive by taking your time to Favorite and Follow this story, and take a minute of your time to put a poll submission. In two days, there was OVER 40 new poll submissions, and right now Storm Release is winning! Wow, just wow :) I also want to question.. Why is there like over 300+ favorites and followers of this story, and ONLY 66 reviews? I mean seriously guys, submitting reviews is what motivates authors to keep going. Because once you do submit a review, they say: "Wow, I really fucking did it!".

**Continued A/N:** Actually, concerning the harem, there will be another determined member making it 6. But unfortunately you guys can't choose this one. Sorry ): But I promise you it's a good one. It's in this chapter as well! And also, the **NEW POLL **for Naruto's harem is finally up! The other one is already chosen and you'll see the outcome in this chapter :D

Anyways, there has been a change to the new ages and those are:

The Sannin, new ages: 30 (This makes them older than the Jounin in Canon, and is most likely an age where they would fight in the Third Great Shinobi War.)

Clanheads, new ages: 34 (A few more years respective to the Sannin ages due to the fact that I want them to be older than the Sannin unlike in Canon.)

* * *

><p><em>Replies to some reviews:<em>

_SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan_: I understood that part. That is why I'm putting up the additional harem members one and taking off the other bloodline poll off. I kinda also found that his first kill was underplayed with the fact that he doesn't go into depression or something like that where most fanfics make him do, but remember that he's "Grey". Happy and nostalgic, while at the same time that he can go ape shit on people who hurt his "precious people". As it says, he though that it was soon bound to happen, and he would have to accept the fact, or back down into civilian life which just defeats the purpose of making him train, right? And thanks btw about your fighting comment.

_GodShadowEX:_ Aye man, once I saw the chapter displaying on my profile, the big block of author notes was a little off and annoying. I'll make sure not to do that again :)

_riffin121294:_ I have fixed that sir, however **HERE IS CRUCIAL INFORMATION:** The ame trio aren't trained by Jiraiya when they're young. I have something else prepared for them. As for the Akatsuki part, it isn't supposed to be set up by Nagato, Yahiko and Konan.

_mohahassan3:_ She's just an old lady, what else do you want her to be?

_dregus:_ Indeed, can you guess who it is? Ha, I bet you no one will ever find out :3

_mattlevi: _Sir, the poll regarding the harem members isn't up yet.. well it is now since it's the end of the bloodline poll. I can't give that information.. just yet! I'll let you find out on this chapter :)

_joe__:_ I wished I could give him the Rinnegan, but it fails to fit into the story since I would only be copying Naruto6023's story COMSW, since Naruto starts off with Lightning, Water and Wind giving him Storm Release, Liquid Hydrogen Release (Instead of Ice), and Crystal Release.. pretty similar, don't you think?

**Now let the story begin!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>..Previously on Chapter Three..<strong>_

_'Hopefully in two years, I will be able to find another Uzumaki so he/she can help me master my mom's side Kekkei Genkai (Bloodline) and get a place there..' Naruto thought dreamily as he would imagine what it would be like to own a place of his own, and even master a Kekkei Genkai to it's full potential. He became giddy just thinking about it, but putting that aside, he had already walked out of the town's main entrance without even realizing it. Unknown to him, he was being followed by a woman whose hair was silky pearl white along with a white battle kimono that had a purple sash surrounding her curvaceous figure. But as soon Naruto detected another fellow shinobi's chakra, the woman banished in a poof, no longer being there before Naruto could see anything._

_'Not yet my friend, I will see you soon but not now.'_

_**..Continuing with Chapter Four..**_

**Road to Nami no Kuni**

Naruto had swore that he had felt chakra from another shinobi close by, but as soon as he turned around, all he saw was small keen particles as if someone where there.. yet the chakra was gone without a trace. Sighing with defeat in it's tone, he turned back to the road that he was currently walking on. After leaving Tanzaku town, he had walked for around 40 minutes, knowing that he would be soon close to Nami no Kuni (Land of Waves). He could already smell the water scent that the wind carried, but his thoughts soon drifted as he remembered that he didn't exactly knew what other affinities he had other than Raiton (Lightning Release) and Suiton (Water Release) which were obvious since his Uzumaki genetic traits automatically made him have said affinities. He didn't know if Nami no Kuni had any ninja shops around, so he had to wait and see if there was one along the road that he was heading his way to.

Naruto kept walking for around 30-40 minutes according to his internal clock and found something moving in some bushes that were aligned to the road and seemingly close forest. Taking out a kunai with self-preservation, he cautiously walked towards the bush and lifted it up prepared for anything to jump to his face. Instead, he found a purely white fox covered in cuts and slashes. But the weird part about it was that the fox had 9 tails.. Something was wrong here since the only capable existing fox with 9 tails was the Kyuubi, but he was orange and sealed inside his gut. The fox let out a whimper making Naruto's senses kicked in by checking if the fox was alive, and a few moments later, a small pulse was felt by his finger. Naruto sighed in relief and heard Kyuubi on his mental link speak.

**'Naruto, place your hand on top of it quickly!' **Kyuubi spoke somewhat in a raging tone. After all, it's like saying foxes should die so Naruto was guessing that didn't sit well with Kyuubi being the king of foxes. Naruto followed Kyuubi's orders placing his hand above the arctic white fox and soon enough, his hands were covered in a dark shade of green that surrounded the fox's body quickly regenerating it's body. Cuts and gashes were closed up and healed as new in matter of seconds while any internal organs were closed up from any slashes. This process continued on for another few seconds until Naruto's palm stopped channeling the "healing" chakra. The fox didn't wake up so he picked it up and carried it as he examined it for any future reference as to why it was attacked.

**'Wait.. Now that I realize it.. that's the third seat officer of the Fox summoning contract you have... I used to be second in command, next to the Fox Elder, Fukuyaski. You should talk to it as soon as he wakes up.****' **Kyuubi finished, leaving Naruto somewhat awestruck at the new information. Naruto continued to carry the fox and begun to take on his walk to Nami no Kuni. As he walked, he sensed a powerful essence from the fox showing it's power and capability of killing almost anything on it's sight. Putting that to another moment, he inspected the terrain hoping to find a suitable place where he could build a hideout for the time being so that he wouldn't spend too much money on Inns. He recently had passed a forest that had Teek trees, which were easily the best and hardest wood material you could find. Guessing it would be useful, he went into the forest and tree walked vertically onto a branch of a Teek tree, still holding the silvery white fox. He pulled over his carrying scroll, and placed it next to him as he sat down with the fox on his lap, laying still unconscious. He then proceeded to unseal the extra scroll his father left him containing the Shadow Clone. Opening it, he followed the instructions of a few steps consisting of having a view of the user, proceeding to fill the whole clone body with chakra and make it stable, and realistic. Seemed simple.. but yet it wasn't.

The first time he was confident as he did the hand signs and shouted it's name but was quickly turned down when he saw white dead ghost who was sickly bent over. Naruto's eye twitched in annoyance as he mentally dispelled the clone and got prepared again. He repeated the process, except this time he pushed in more chakra and out came a fine looking clone. His gleam of victorious eyes dissipated once the clone limped forwards ghostly. Naruto grew a small tick mark on his forehead before dispelling it. Maybe he wasn't doing it with enough chakra, and it did explain it was an A-Rank Kinjutsu on Konoha due to the chakra it needed, and easily depleted chakra even for an experienced Jounin. Guessing it would require at least the reserves of a Chūnin, he pushed the chakra, thinking solely on a clone. Naruto closed his eyes in determination and surely enough, a poof of smoke revealed a perfect copy of Naruto. He tested him out by touching him and he was solid! He gave a command to the clone so he would make more and then get materials for a home, such as the Teek trees. The clone nodded and jumped to the ground to summon another 20 clones and sent 15 to find raw materials while the other 5 went to find a suitable place somewhere and then dispel.

Every clone quickly followed the directions and got started with a few already using low powered **Getsuga Ten**shō's**** helping them as tree by tree fell down at the feet of the deadly arc of compressed chakra. The clones then carried it to a small pile not so far away from the original Naruto and then started to look for stones and metals that could be found close. Naruto sighed, and moments later the arctic fox woke up stirredly before snapping it's eyes open and jumped out of Naruto's lap alarmed. Naruto stumbled back as he was falling asleep and saw the fox growling at him. Unfazed by it's stare, Naruto held his arms up in the air giving off the impression that he wouldn't harm the fox. Still unconvinced, the fox let out a ear splitting growl and munched on Naruto's arm. Said person didn't yell or flinch as he held his arm in the same place, not caring if it bled from the fox's bite. Said fox jerked it's head back in confusion. Normally a human would attack a hostile animal or even flee, yet Naruto was another story who not only had probably healed it's body (The fox), but it hadn't done anything in response to it's hostility.

_'Kyuubi, if you say this particular fox had been in the summoning contract for Foxes, maybe it'll recognize your chakra. Could you lend me some to prove my point?' _Asked Naruto to it's tenant as he received no answer rather a surge of potent Youki (Demon Energy). The youki made it's way to Naruto's bitten arm and rapidly healed it in matter of seconds. The arcticly white fox widened it's eyes as it recognized the chakra.. at least from 4 decades ago. Naruto faced the fox, and spoke,

"Do you now remember this chakra?" making the fox nod. Not soon before the fox surprised Naruto in a.. nonhuman way.

"Yes, I do and I presume you're the Jinchūriki (Power of the Human Sacrifice) of Kyuubi-sempai." Kyuubi-sempai? Naruto was confused at how the fox had portrayed Kyuubi, as if she were one level inferior to him. But it didn't help that the fox had 9 tails as well, so taking up the courage Naruto asked the fox how it was possible since Kyuubi could only be the possible nine tailed demon fox.

"To begin with, the fox race goes back as much as a few millennia. At that time the only foxes that were alive were the Fox Elder, which I presume Kyuubi-sempai has told you about, Kyuubi-sempai himself, and a few other Fox Elders. The Fox summoning contract wasn't at use until Kyuubi-sempai was summoned by one of your kind by the man named Rikudō Sennin. The summoning contract had been lost since then and not found until a Namikaze came and summoned the Fox Elder. Kyuubi-sempai never came back until a Namikaze came to summon the Fox Elder, describing Kyuubi-sempai's condition about being sealed. The Fox Elder however didn't take that very well threatening to oblivirate him on the spot. The Namikaze compromised with the Fox Elder promising no harm, and hopefully forming a joint summoning contract between our fellow allies and neighbors, the Elemental Dragons, Phoenixes, Crows, and Wolves. While we were skeptical about it, it seemed like a decent idea, hopefully fortifying our power and economy. The Namikaze had said that this summoning contract wouldn't be at use for at least another decade, but it seems that he was wrong to say the least. Now to the question of why I have nine tails, like I said, Foxes weren't around humans most of their time, making your race believe that there was only a nine tailed fox. But the fact was wrong, since in our realm, the highest hierarchy was the ten tailed fox, in other words the Fox Elder. Next in command would be Kyuubi-sempai who was the first fox to become the Nine Tails with most experience and power. There were other numerous tailed foxes such as two, three, four, and on. I am the weakest of the nine tailed fox kind, yet I have a share of my own experience." replied the fox.

Naruto had trouble swallowing the new information.. more tailed foxes? And what did the fox mean by a Namikaze made a summoning contract for them? In his father's letter, it said that his family made it, but according to the fox it said that the contract wouldn't be at use until another decade. It just made him have more questions, but Naruto doubted the fox would want to answer them all, considering they were more than a hundred or so.

"But why were you attacked with all those slashes?" Naruto asked making the fox take on a saddened expression.

"Have you ever heard summon animals take on human forms?" the fox asked, avoiding the question from Naruto. Naruto shook his head, confused at the random question.

"Right, it's unheard of probably impossible right?" Naruto nodded, the fox continued, "The reason why I was attacked is simple. I gained a human form, which is forbidden at the fox realm. It is said if any fox gains a human form, will be expelled and cannot come back, ever." the fox spat, having it's eyes closed to refrain from an emotional breakdown. Naruto obviously not liking the way that the fox's own kind attacked it for obtaining a human form let out a low growl, barely unnoticeable by the fox itself.

"Well, I should go now. Thank you for healing me, but I feel like I've wasted enough of your time. Farewell," the fox said as it turned around to leave. This made Naruto vanish out of his spot to reappear in front of the fox, halting it from taking a step. The whole situation seemed like another person reliving his own childhood. The feeling of being resented by your own kind was a strong negative feeling, often leading to suicide. Now seeing this other being living through that same living nightmare, it just made Naruto's heart clench into millions of knots. He didn't know why, but he felt that he should do anything in his power to help the fox at least for a little while.

"If you want to, you could stay with me for the meanwhile. I doubt your.. friends.. will leave you impassively for the time being," he offered with a hint of sympathy in his voice. The fox in the other hand, was skeptical about the whole ordeal. The blonde had a good proposal, but it didn't know if it might be trap. The fox narrowed it's eyes to the ground and then back to Naruto.

"What would you gain from it."

"Nothing actually. If anything I would like to help you, for personal reasons as well." Naruto replied. He smiled reassuringly, yet the fox wasn't convinced.

"What are these.. personal reasons, may I ask?" the fox inquired, hoping to at least know his intentions.

Naruto, with a sigh, he closed his eyes. "By sealing a Bijuu, like Kyuubi, into a human would make a Jinchūriki like you said before. Since you just arrived into this world, I wouldn't expect you to know this but Jinchūriki are relatively.. despised throughout the whole Elemental Nations. They fear that once the Bijuu is sealed into the person, the Bijuu will have taken over the person leading to believe that it's a monster. This isn't true, like you can see me perfectly fine. I don't blame Kyuubi for my life as of now, but I doubt he attacked my village intentionally. Now a few insults might be normal, but the life's of Jinchūriki are most than that. Their own villagers attack them, terrorizing them, doing many other awful things I wouldn't like to mention. I've had grown tired, and have left my own village for their and my sake... As soon as I left the village, I swore that I wouldn't let it happen, either if it was to me once again, or any other being including animals. And not a day later, I have seen that you're in trouble, making my heart clench in both rage and sadness. It's alright if you don't want to, but consider it if you'd like."

The fox listened intently, not liking the description of his life due to the Kyuubi. The young blonde also seemed to be protective of those in need, in this case the fox itself. One thing that did go through the fox's mind was boiling rage, he certainly didn't nor wouldn't like these.. Konoha villagers. The fox had to also agree that it's kind wouldn't leave it alone as far as it lived with the human form, and it really wanted to go along with the blonde to see what became of him, since he had such a pure heart (1). Deciding right on the instant, the fox slowly shook it's head and replied that it would gladly accompany the blonde maelstrom.

"Great! Oh.. now that I think about it, I haven't given you my name.." he murmured while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Naruto then crouched at the fox's eye level.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed cheerfully. The fox had to smile at the blonde's bright personality, it was indeed contagious.

"Hello, I'm Ahri (2), nice to meet you," the fox replied. _Ahri? _Well it was an interesting name, but it sounded feminine if you thought about it. Naruto then lifted himself back up, suddenly getting knowledge of good places to make a hideout. There were a few close by Nami no Kuni, one was a cave hidden under a waterfall, surrounded by an ample forest. The second one was a seemingly normal-looking lake, but it had a secret entrance to an underwater cave as well. The third was located on a clearing that was surrounded on three of it's sides by high mountains that collided at the very top forming a dome, and the uncovered side had a small river flowing in front of it. The fourth one was a series of mountains that formed a circle, and a platform could be built in the middle to support everything. The fifth and final one was a very tall and huge pointy mountain that was surrounded by many rivers and rough current waterfalls that came out of the same mountain which also had snow falling at the very top. Naruto spaced out for a few moments, thinking about setting three hideouts in case one or the other failed in being secure.

"Well, Ahri, I had sent clones to scout any hideouts I could built, and hence I retrieved their memories. I'm planning to send squads of 50 clones to build three bases in cause one failed one way or the other. Meanwhile they're being built, which can't take more than a week considering the amount of clones, we will be traveling around Nami no Kuni, a town that's right ahead this road," Naruto stopped to point at the rode he had taken a while back, "and around Mizu no Kuni (Land of Water). Is that okay for you?" he asked considering it might take a while to settle his hideouts and doubted that Ahri would like to stay around him for that long outside. Ahri, having no problem at travelling, reluctantly nodded her head **(A/N: She is a female, refer to (2) at the bottom of the story) **and began moving along with Naruto who started summoning more clones.

"Alright guys, split into three groups of 50 and deliver these materials to the destined place like you know. Well hurry up!" Naruto ordered, and the clones gaved a chorused 'Hai (Yes)', and started working. Ahri couldn't help but to admire Naruto's way of handling things, since right now he walked out of his own village, unprepared for what was even out there in stores for him. He would have to start from scratch, and work his way up. Naruto turned back to Ahri, who in turn stared at him. Naruto just signaled that they would start travelling to kill time. Now that she was awake, Naruto inspected her body (Not in a perverted way, you sickos xD). Ahri was a fox that was around 4 feet and a couple inches tall. She also had a length of 5 feet from her nose tip to the long silvery tail tips. Now that he thought about it, since they were headed to a town, wouldn't it be weird if a bigger than regular white fox that had 9 tails came to a town? Not to mention, the people of today would think that there was only a 9 tailed fox and that had to be Kyuubi, but of course Kyuubi was thousands of thousands times larger than Ahri, and not to be any more obvious, orange.

"Hold on.. now that I think about it, wouldn't be awkward for you to be going into a town with nine tails?" Naruto inquired, making Ahri blush in embarrassment. She had not thought of it before, and mentally face palmed herself for forgetting something so trivial. She couldn't control the amount of tails that she wanted to be shown, and there wasn't any other way other than that. Ahri then remembered that she did have a human form that could easily display or hide a selective amount of tails. If not, all would be hidden.

"Yes it would, but I have a human form don't I?" she smirked and flipped backwards, having her tails covering her body and as soon as she landed, gone were the fox body, and revealed a girl with majestic looks. Her hair was a deep shade of silky black that came to a pony tail, along with two black bangs, held by a golden metal hair tie that had two single golden bells as well. Ahri also had two fluffy black ears that matched her hair's color which had two golden rings pierced on them. Her face alone could melt practically any guy (With the exception of Orochimaru and Sasuke if you know what I mean xD), having a nice angular structure, shining amber eyes with semi-slits/pupils and three small whisker marks running horizontally on her higher cheeks. Ahri also had red supple lips that were indeed gorgeous, making men want to kiss her.

Going down from her upper body, she had a necklace consisting of seven pearly white arrows that were connected to each other. On her right arm was a piece of a metallic armor piece that had a gladiator design to it. On her left arm, Ahri had three pieces of cloth that was hanging down, all strapped on a single arm piece. They had a black outline to it along with premier-looking design added to it. Continuing along, she had a black finger-less glove that was connected to a golden wide bracelet, which also had designs on it. The final part to her left had were medium sized nails with added gloss to them, making them look shiny which looked cute on her. On her body, she had a small upper tank top that was beneath a long white shirt with black outlines that reached her to her upper thigh. This dress also had the same designs as her arm pieces, along with a long chained heart locket that was connected in between her ample, soft chest. Next to these, were golden flower clips that were on both of her top shirt sides.

Moving further into her middle body, she had a black belt that had small rectangular crystals that went almost into the middle to be interrupted by a golden belt buckle leaving a little of the belt to go off. Connected to her one piece dress, she had a small cut off arctic white cloak that had swirly designs as before. This cloak also had the black outline before it had fluffy, silky fur going on the edge. Topping it off, she had long black stockings that went up to her lower thigh and wore metallic boots that went in a spiral manner up to her mid leg.

Naruto being a guy, obviously had his mouth semi-gaping, trying to resist the urge to have a sky-rocketing nosebleed. He stared at her long enough at Ahri, making her embarrassed for being displayed. True it made her look cute and gorgeous, but maybe she had gone a little bit too far. Naruto coughed as he turned away, with a light blush,

"Well ehem, we should get going, ne?" Naruto asked as he finally turned his head to the road. Ahri just gave a "Mhm" and carried on as they both walked towards Nami no Kuni. Now that he thought about it, he had been travelling for quite a time now, and could be getting to Nami no Kuni's town any minute now. Both Naruto and Ahri were currently going upwards on a hill that blocked their view, and thus didn't know if the town was ahead or not. Not to mention, the freaking sun was also blocking their view, rendering them sightless, and had to stare at the ground. Naruto sped a little bit, making Ahri look at him. It amazed her that Naruto had this.. charming presence around him and viewed by his outfit that he resembled some kind of mysterious being.. similarly like a Grim Reaper from fairy tales. The hill seemed to finally become flat at the very top, giving away a very beautiful sight. Nami no Kuni sat in the middle of a island surrounded by great masses of water and forests surrounding the water. The sun light showed particles floating around the top, giving it a more beautiful effect. Naruto turned to Ahri, with his hair now being a semi-wavy (4) sandy blonde hair that had it's form, but still waved as wind hit him.

Ahri lightly blushed at the scene and turned back to see Nami no Kuni. Silence overwhelmed them, followed by Naruto smiling as he motioned her to follow him so they could see what Nami had in stores for them. One obvious goal that he had in mind was to get something to eat for the two of them. Seeing they both had walked a 14 mile journey, Naruto figured since he was starving, Ahri would be hungry as well. Hopefully Nami no Kuni had ramen or any good dish containing fish.  
>The next goal he had in mind was to find out his elemental affinities and also his dad's bloodline by using a special paper that was made to find out any sub-element or tertiary element. The paper itself was very expensive though. It came around ¥4,650 apiece, but nothing Naruto couldn't afford... At least not now since his parent's frozen accounts equaled around 13.8 Million Yen.<p>

What came in mind was Naruto had to learn some other masteries other than being a suitable ninja. He needed to know the basics of Poisons, Potions, Construction, Engineer, Literature, Proper manners, and so on. So he would have to send a few clones to the main library that was in Nami.  
>Reaching the town gate, he looked at the various stores that were lined up against each other. Both Ahri and Naruto gazed at a few shops and restaurants as they walked. This earned Ahri attention, leaving men in surprise.. Which then led to a few whistles as she passed. Naruto silently scowled, hating perverts and rapists at a high scale, he would want to vaporize them in this instant, but refrained from doing so. Ahri seemed somewhat embarrassed at the attention she was giving off, but simply ignored them as well.<p>

They straddled until they found a suitable restaurant that was named 'Barona Sea Cuisine'. The name itself seemed appealing, and thus they both went inside to be greeted by a waiter.

"Tables for two please," Naruto asked, with his hood taken off now. The waiter nodded and hurried off to find unoccupied tables. A few minutes later, he came back and leaded them to their seats. Naruto and Ahri followed to be seated next to a window that showed the vast ocean, while the sun was going down. It was a mesmerizing view indeed. The waiter came back afterwards to ask for their motioned her, letting Ahri go first, "Um.. may I have the Uzu Traditional Cuisine plate please?" she inquired politely making the waiter nod as he listed it.

"And you sir?" Naruto looked through the menu briefly, and then turned back at him, "I'll have a miso ramen with a side dish of tempura."

The waiter nodded, "And to drink?"

Naruto and Ahri looked through the menu to find a suitable non-alcoholic wine, and ordered it making the waiter take off into the kitchen to deliver their orders. Turning his head back to the scenery, he asked casually, "You never got to finish telling me about yourself.. now that I think about it, neither did I," with a sheepish expression.

Ahri couldn't help but to giggle at his antics, "Well in what way am I supposed to tell you?"

Naruto stopped to think about it, and remembered a Konoha way to share friendly information. "Well we can begin by saying our name, likes, dislikes, hobbies and goals. I'll go first to demonstrate." Naruto cleared his throat, trying to remember some things.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze as you know; my likes are training, my bloodlines, making friends and definitely ramen! My dislikes are perverts, rapists, people who are extreme ignorant and a certain organization. Hobbies.. hm, maybe the training I'm about to take on.. studying new things and protecting my friends. My ultimate goal is to surpass all the previous Hokages. Any side goals might be mastering my bloodlines, and have decent knowledge of all things," he finished. Ahri raised an eyebrow at the parts when he said bloodlines.. As far as she knew, no known Namikaze or Uzumaki had bloodlines except passed down knowledge such as understanding Fuinjutsu at a glance in most cases.

"My name is Ahri, likewise. My likes are my own skills, sushi, some of my friends that I have, and a good prank once and then," she stopped to let a small laugh out, "Dislikes, some might be perverts of any kind, those who terrorize the innocent, and.. never mind. But my goals are trying to master the shinobi arts since I'm new to the whole human body.. and attain perfect control over my techniques." Ahri let out a breath, and found Naruto to be staring at the table intently. It was then until he faced her that she slightly narrowed her eyes at his gaze.

"Well that's some good likes.. I also enjoy doing pranks!" he exclaimed happily, having done pranks in the past such as painting the Hokage monument without getting caught. Ahri could tell that he indeed liked them, and smiled as well. Maybe Naruto wasn't as bad as she would've thought before she had met him. Naruto's mind however was set on something else.

_'Dodging one of her dislikes I see.. I would've liked to know what it was that was bothering her, but I shouldn't pry too much..'_ Naruto quickly cleared his mind to avoid suspicion, and fortunately, the waiter came carrying their plates. Naruto's meal was the traditional miso ramen along with delicious fried tempura that had a small cup of dressing next to it.

Ahri's was an oval shaped plate that had two cooked fillets along with a salad and the traditional white rice. The waiter then placed the wine in the middle after he served both of their cups with said beverage.

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto slightly chanted while Ahri simply murmured it. They began eating, telling each other occasional stories followed by finishing their food and paying the meal. Naruto and Ahri stood up and left the restaurant wanting to find the elemental affinity paper so they could test said action. It wasn't hard to find since there was a local ninja store not so far away. Naruto asked if there was the paper to test sub or tertiary elements, but unfortunately, the owner said the merchandise wouldn't come by until a week, but said that he would be glad to reserve a paper for him to buy when they did arrive.

"We'll take two element papers then.. along with these," Naruto requested, as he placed down a pack of kunai, shirunken, paper bombs, ninja wire, high end brushes and sealing paper, and finally, a set on many different poisons. Naruto decided to try out poisons first, and had found a suitable poison set where you could mix them up to make new combinations, etc. It all came to 12,986 yen, thus Naruto took out his wallet and paid for the items.

"Thank you," both said as they took the bags and walked out of the store. They went over to a decent sitting table in the middle of a park, and decided to try out their elements. Naruto handed one to Ahri and she pushed chakra into the paper. The paper split in half, courtesy of a green flame passing through and then both slips of paper soaked up in water.

"So water and fox fire it is.. well it is expected," she said with a slight grin. Naruto then tried his and to his surprise, sharp wind cut through the middle once again, but one piece became soggy while the other one crumbled up.

_'Lightning, Water and Wind? Water and lightning are expected.. but I really don't understand where wind came from..'_ he wondered. Naruto then heard a growl inside his head that ensued sleepiness.

**"Your father had an affinity to wind, which was the main component to his Swift Release you know.."** Kyuubi answered half awake, tired of Naruto's constant wonderings to be heard inside his mindscape. Naruto then barely heard incoherent rumblings about wanting to sleep, and then became quiet to find Ahri waving at his face.

"Are you there Naruto?" she questioned somewhat concerned at his spacing out. Naruto nodded, saying he was talking to Kyuubi for a moment.

"My appearance of having wind must be from my dad's bloodline since it was somewhat rare for me to have more than two elements." He answered, and then became puzzled. That meant that it would be more difficult to know what was going to be his bloodline since he would either get Swift release or Storm release at the moment. Had he gotten Light or Dark release, he would've known since the paper was meant to find any singular elements.

_'Oh well.'_ They stood up and went more into the forest to find a clearing of at least 3 acres in a shape of an 'L'. Pulling his travelling sealing scroll, he unsealed the scroll with the chakra controlling techniques, elemental control, and the basics to the first five elements. Naruto pulled out the Suiton, Raiton and Fuuton (Wind Release) scrolls out and set them on a tree base that he cut using **Getsuga Tenshō****. **He told Ahri that she could study the Water release scroll while he checked out Wind, and elemental manipulation. Opening them up, he found several exercises that required him to meditate as he gathered wind chakra around him. According to the intro to elemental manipulation, it all depended on your element's characteristics; Fire would be a bashful and angry personality for most cases. Wind would usually be calm and serene, and deadly when needed. Water would go with the flow of things, also calm. Lightning would usually be destructive and impatient and finally Earth had a serious personality, and had a strong will power.

Seeing he was studying Wind release, he sat down to meditate and concentrated a current of wind chakra around him as best as he could. If one were to notice, there was a faint wind current that was going around Naruto's body slowly, pushing the occasional leaf away when it touched the wind current. Ahri on the other hand started by trying to lift water up into the air and form a perfect water sphere. She was also sitting down except she was holding her hands over a small pond and pushing water chakra into her palms trying to make a chakra pathway for the water to lift.

They continued for around two hours until evening started to come by. At this time, Naruto's wind current was slightly stronger but nowhere near being able to push a twig. Ahri's exercise was somewhat better by being able to bring a small string of water up at least four centimeters before collapsing. It was a slow process but it would pay off in the end if they continued. Naruto sensed the wind getting colder and opened his eyes to reveal the sun going down and the other horizon turning orangeish/redish.

Naruto went up to Ahri and tapped her shoulder gently, not wanting to disturb her and said that he would go get food for them. Ahri nodded and turned back to continue her elemental manipulation as Naruto stood up and left to the town. Getting back onto the town road, he figured he would go get sushi, appealing to Ahri's liking towards it. Naruto personally hadn't tried sushi before so he guessed it would be good to try new things once and then. Spotting a sushi take-out, Naruto slightly jogged towards it and found the menu rather long. Not wanting to take a lot of time, he asked the clerk there if there were any good sushi's they sold.

"Well we have the California Roll, Wakasaki Shrimp roll, Polomerani roll and our best-selling sushi, the Araragi roll. If you like spicy ones, I suggest the Polomerani, or the non-spicey, the Wakasaki Shrimp. Either way, they all are good," the clerk replied, giving some advice before he bought anything. Naruto, who was skeptical about the whole sushi ordeal, simply ordered a stack of six each along with a small 2 liter soda bottle for both of them. The clerk nodded, and started grabbing six of the sushi's that she suggested and packaged them neatly into the foam trays. She then pulled out a normal soda bottle (Coca Cola or Coke) and placed everything inside the plastic bag for Naruto to carry.

"It'll be 235 yen please." Naruto pulled out his midnight black and red wallet and handed her the bills of money for her to count. The clerk then nodded and Naruto pulled the bag with him as he walked back to the forest. As soon as he went into the clearing, he was utterly surprised. Ahri had her eyes closed as she almost had her water sphere at half sphere, but just then the water collapsed.

"Damn it! So close.." she muttered in annoyance. It had been her second chance at completing a half water sphere but just before she did, something went wrong causing her to let go of her concentration. It wasn't until then that she heard a small clapping behind her. Turning back, she found Naruto clapping as he had the plastic bag of food next to him on a tree branch.

"You're doing well Ahri. Much better than my own exercise now that I think about it.." he said as he cupped his chin in a sheepish manner, setting his mind on training harder. Ahri nodded, thanking him for his compliment and asked what was in the bag to eat. Naruto's eyes suddenly took on a devious gleam, as he picked up the bag.

"Well I passed by many take-out restaurants but couldn't find a suitable one. I asked some people and they told me I should get sushi or something, but I suddenly found a ramen store! So I got us ten bowls!" he replied with a joyous expression. Ahri on the other hand, had her head looking down into the ground with a sudden darkening.

"You got ramen instead of sushi?! WHY!" she comically demanded with a 'D:' face while she was crying anime tears next to her face. Naruto just laughed at her expense as he took out the foam trays of food and set them on the wooden "table". Opening them up, he showed Ahri who had an anime sweat bullet behind her head. It all made sense, as she realized she got pranked. She shook her head with a small smile, while waving her hands.

"Alright, you got me... though that was unexpected Naruto.." she said somewhat embarrassed at her outburst from earlier. Naruto chuckled, and took out the marble plates that he bought earlier, as well as drinking glasses.

"Well it came to mind at the moment you asked me what I brought," Naruto answered, serving soda on the glasses while Ahri set up the sushi on each other's plates. Sitting down in the traditional Japanese sitting, Naruto grabbed a sushi to his mouth, held by his two chopsticks of course, and ate it. He jerked back when he actually tasted something delicious. He took another small bite, savoring the taste and to his liking, he soon began enjoying sushi. Ahri couldn't help but to let out a stiffle laugh. Having seen his reaction to his first sushi was rather entertaining. Naruto looked at her with a small annoyed look...

_'Wait till you try ramen, Ahri,' _he thought with a small inside smirk. They ate their meal in silence, each with different plans going through their heads. For Naruto, it would be best if he learned how to do elemental manipulation right away and afterwards how to control his bloodline cloak. If combined with the Elemental Dispersion mode, he would be ultimately deadly on combat. Not to mention with his sword that could be used with elemental chakra, it would only define the pure act of mass murder (i.e. Dispersion mode + Elemental **Getsuga Tenshō****, **it would be a very powerful one and could destroy a row of buildings in matter of seconds). Ahri on the other side would be perfecting the human ninja arts along with her fox fire which had an array of useful techniques (In other words magic). As soon as they finished their soda and meal, they packed up the trash inside the plastic bag and sat it aside as both Naruto and Ahri began their elemental chakra exercises immediately with fierce concentration.

Naruto controlled the wind around him creating a somewhat strong current around him without even touching it. Ahri slowly but surely almost made a half water sphere that leveled itself on the air. Though this had taken them hours of continuous training, taking them until sun rise. At this moment, both of them were dead tired, and Naruto who was about to fall, received the memories of his shadow clones who had built a base inside a caved-in mountain. It seemed that they had finished building three bedrooms along with a functional shower, with the help of fellow civilians of course. Ahri was about to fall as well, but Naruto caught her in mid-drift.

"I just got information that one of my hidden bases has bedrooms finished. Let's go to sleep shall we?" he sleepily asked her. Ahri nodded and stood up grabbing her things. Naruto seemed to notice that she had a long, hard time learning the elemental manipulation so he voluntarily asked if she wanted to be carried back home, saying she deserved it. Ahri let a light blush be shown, unnoticed by Naruto fortunately, and hesitantly agreed. Naruto nodded and swooped her off the ground, carrying her bridal style and quickly sprinted out towards his hidden base in progress. Said base was located between a few mountains that had a small lake and a waterfall. Ahri couldn't help but to blush lightly as she saw Naruto's hair wave in the cool evening hair and his defined manly head frame. She was lost in the thought that the next thing she knew was when Naruto spoke. She dazed off into the dark blue sky and fell lightly asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hidden Base #2 (Waterfall Mountains)<strong>

"Well we're here," he panted out if only slightly. Ahri woke up to hear his voice, but she felt the fatigue from the training, and thus couldn't reply. She then got off his arms and became dizzy from all the excessive training they went through. However, Naruto held her shoulder and helped her to the house. Going inside through the some-what fancy wooden door, they found a very antique yet comfortable living room consisting of three, two-seated couches facing towards a wide tv (3) and a small coffee table. That was then divided by a counter top that would usually be used in a bar (i.e. Brown marble-top), and then was the "modern" kitchen with a dining table and comfy wooden thrones. Though, all of this didn't matter as Naruto sped towards the bedrooms, and found one that had a queen sized bed, a large closet that had glass surrounding it and it's own small bathroom. Naruto laid Ahri on top of the bed and carefully placed a blanket on top of her, who was now asleep. Naruto couldn't help but to smile. Their short time together such as training and telling each other stories when they ate.. it was truly fascinating the fact of having a friend.

Naruto stepped out of the room and sighed as he walked over to the kitchen. Surprisingly, the fridge was stocked with just about what you can imagine. Apparently, in his memories, his clones went to various stores to make sure he was stocked up on anything in case he needed something. He pulled out a small soda can and popped it open and drank.

_'Well I guess I should go take a small shower at that waterfall I saw earlier,' _Naruto thought with a thinking expression. He pulled off his top garments and threw them at a nearby couch as he walked out of his base. Seeing a waterfall that was splashing over some rocks before going down to the lake, Naruto went below it, shivering at the coldness of the pure water. He was minding his own business, washing his hair when he heard a movement behind a tree. Naruto turned on his bloodline cloak and dashed towards the figure underneath his shadow. He shot off from beneath the ground and grabbed said person by it's collar. Opening his eyes and calming the blur from his action, he realized that he had grabbed a girl about his own age who was simply walking around as well. Looking at her face, blue azure eyes met deep amethyst ones. Naruto noticed the girl had pearly white hair and a white kimono, which by now he realized had ruined. The girl stared at him, and went wide eyed at who had tackled her.

"That isn't a way you thank someone for healing you, you know," she plain out stated. Naruto went bugged/wide eyed as his mind went through a trance. Connecting some parts, Naruto realized it was the same person he had met one time but had disappeared. He stumbled back, trying to gain balance as the girl stood up.

"Y-you.. what are you doing here?" he stuttered as he asked, making the girl let a small laugh.

"Well of course I'm here to meet you, or should I say, fellow Jinchūriki, though I'm not anymore.." she replied, starting to day dream in the middle of their talk. Naruto of course was surprised at her when she had called him fellow Jinchūriki.. implying that they were the same but only to remember that she had said not anymore. The girl then focused back into the real world and turned to him.

"It seems I forgot my manners.. ha-ha.. well I'm Kasuga Mochi, fellow clan member of the Mochi who were sister clans with the Uzumaki. I was on the quest of finding you and be able to talk to you when the situation was appealing," the now knowned Kasuga formally introduced herself. Naruto couldn't help but to close his eyes and grab his nose. This day was getting complicated by the time. Clearing everything out of his mind, he replied by saying his full-name as well, leading to a nod, courtesy of Kasuga.

"Well Kasuga, it seems that this place isn't suitable for talking, am I right?. Anyone could be eavesdropping, so I'm not taking chances. So why don't we settle our meeting inside my base, shall we?" Naruto offered. Kasuga simply nodded and carried on to Naruto's secret base. It was going to be a hell of long night Naruto mused in his head.

* * *

><p><strong>HAAAAAAAA yeaaaah! <strong>It's been such a long time since I updated this story. Thanks for your reviews guys, it does help but I get stuck in some parts just because I can't come up with the correct words to describe the situation/talk/etc. But anyways, I settled down to finish this chapter that took a course of almost two months xD. Hopefully I finish another chapter earlier. Also, the poll for the extra harem women is up for you guys to choose :D The winning bloodline for Naruto's father side was Storm release, and let me tell you one thing... He'll be freaking shooting people with his cool bloodline, am I right? XD I have many ideas for Storm Release jutsu's including a fast method of traveling. In any case, I'll wrap up this Author's Note and let's get into the reference material!

**REFERENCES:**

(1) Naruto is bipolar in a way that he has split personalities which he can control/switch to. His normal personality would be cheerful but not loud and idiotic as the canon one. His other side is a dead serious one that can devise many ways to brutally kill/injure someone (i.e. Chapter one where he ripped the man's arm off of him and Chapter three where he actually vanished someone).

(2) Ahri is a character from League of Legends, an amazing online fantasy multiplayer game that is somewhat like World of Warcraft. While playing the game, she caught my eye and saw that she resembled Kyuubi/Kurama in the female white version. Definitely another harem member ;D

(3) In this story, their level of technologically advancement would be where Earth has at least long-transmission radios/walkie talkies, and screen displayers such as tv's, literal giant display and not so modern cameras. So in that case, this Naruto world is somewhat advanced to have Naruto a plasma tv.

That's it for today guys, so.. Ja-ne!

***Poof* -XDanny7**


End file.
